Los Pilares de Vongola
by RollChr
Summary: La Familia Vongola necesita reclutar a gente lo suficientemente fuerte para pelear a lado del heredero, Sawada Tsunayoshi un chico normal como cualquier otro pero con una faceta oscura considerada como "enigmática" deberá superar sus límites si realmente desea estar presente en la sucesión. 1827/ Semi-UA/Multipairing/Shonen.
1. Los candidatos

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn (KHR) es propiedad de Akira Amano eso incluye sus geniales personajes.

**Summary: **Sawada Tsunayoshi futuro décimo Vongola quien se siente totalmente seguro de poder asumir el cargo, sin embargo aquel vació en el no desaparece, todo cambiara cuando sea trasladado a Namimori para comprender un poco mas sobre la vida rutinaria de un chico normal, pero los problemas le siguen, debe superar sus propios limites si lo que quiere es proteger a sus seres queridos.

**Género: **Shonen, acción, aventura, ficción, yaoi, yuri.

**N/A: **Ladies, un gusto volver a escribir KHR me cambie de fandom pero supongo que uno extraña y por eso vuelve a "casa" por así decirlo xD vengo con una trama shonen nuevamente (es que ese género me trae tirando baba ºQº) hahaha bueno, lo tengo más o menos planeado con los días le iré dando forma a la trama para que tenga un final :3 pero estoy indecisa ya que los finales abiertos causan… bastante intriga y con respecto al "Final rojo" vaya que también es… una idea bastante atrayente ¿Qué haré? xD pues no sé, lo definiré con los días hahaha. Las parejas en el fic saldrán conforme la historia, dudas pueden preguntar ¡por supuesto!

* * *

**.**

**Los Pilares de Vongola**

**Capitulo 1**

"**Los Candidatos"**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Familia Vongola, una familia de la mafia con poder, aunque esa palabra no es lo suficientemente grande para describir todo el potencial, además de tener poderosa posee una muy antigua historia que nos llevaría a relatar años atrás, aunque hay que admitir que escuchar su historia puedes darte cuenta del duro proceso para llegar a ser lo que es en la actualidad además de eso tiene fama o también dicho reputación aunque no en el contexto en el que se lo imaginan, Vongola es una familia de la mafia por lo tanto, son famosos cuando hablamos de un mundo totalmente distinto al que vivimos cotidianamente, como es diferente llamémosle "mundo profundo" ya saben, cosas prohibidas que nos pica el mosquito de la curiosidad pero es ilegal.

Así es, Vongola es muy conocido y famoso dentro de aquel "profundo" lugar, y eso se debe a sus actos y sus peculiares integrantes, todo eso regido por un ya un ancianito de la tercera edad con cara de gentilidad, Timoteo es el actual jefe, vaya que si se le ve en persona los jefes que se hacen creer poderosos, titubean ante la sola sombra de este viejito, aunque eso le da una desventaja, su tiempo de vida cada vez es menos por eso se ha asegurado de criar con sus propias manos a un heredero con el potencial suficiente para liderar Vongola incluso a una joven edad. Sawada Tsunayoshi, futuro decimo jefe de esta temible familia de la mafia.

-Sin embargo…

Timoteo comenzó a vagar en sus pensamientos, se enorgullecía de su nieto podía tener sus momentos únicos de estupidez aguda pero eso no le quitaba lo orgulloso que estaba, Tsunayoshi al ser muy joven de edad, asesinos/ jefes de empresas y una larga lista de enemigos podrían aprovechar de la oportunidad para atacarlo, el ser líder era un pesado cargo además… el aspecto que más le preocupaba, era que siempre debía "tener los pies en la tierra" ya que un niño dentro de un mundo corrompido es imposible que salga puro e inocente, si lo dejaba solo había una probabilidad del 100% que enloqueciera o en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad cometiera el suicidio.

-Y eso es precisamente lo que esos imbéciles quieren- refunfuño Timoteo depositando un libro nuevamente en uno de sus enormes estantes, el comentario había sido escuchado por su nieto quien daba la casualidad que venía entrando.

-¿Abuelo, sucede algo?- y allí estaba, su pequeño retoño, un chico joven de unos 15 años su cara de niño aun no cambiaba, sus ojos grandes y de color miel serenos y manteniendo la compostura ante todo; de una baja estatura con algo de suerte llegaba al 1.70 pero eran esos cabellos castaños alborotados con estilo lo que le ayudaban, portando una ropa casual: una playera color blanca de mangas largas verdes que iban arremangadas hasta los codos, por debajo un pantalón entubado negro yendo más abajo unos simples _converse_ color azul marino.

-Ah, disculpa que tengas que escuchar eso pero había algo que me preocupaba.

-¿Tu? ¿Preocupado? Creo que hay cosas que no se de ti, abuelo- Tsuna con mucha confianza avanzo hasta su abuelo, recargándose ligeramente en el sillón de cuero de su abuelo, uno de sus favoritos.

-Tiene que ver con tu ceremonia de sucesión, obviamente si algo te sucede no me lo perdonaría.

-Hm~ suenas como si no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte pero olvidas un importante detalle ¡Reborn es mi tutor! En serio me sorprende que dudes de el- su abuelo rió antes de comenzar a escribir con papel y tinta.- Es más te diré que me encargue con una banda de idiotas que se la pasaban molestándome- el castaño todavía recordaba el delicioso sabor de victoria aquella vez.

-Lo sé, tú eres realmente fuerte pero te lo he dicho antes…

-"Nunca subestimes al enemigo" ¿Verdad?

-Reborn es indudablemente el mejor subordinado que tengo pero hay algo que él no te ha enseñado, y es el querer proteger a tus seres queridos… y me dirás "abuelo eres al único a quien quiero proteger" ya se pero yo me refiero, a la amistad, a personas quienes consideres "familia".

-Profundo…

-Sí, así es yo en mis tiempos tenia a quienes proteger y ese se volvió mi razón de vivir pero para mí fue muy tarde… pero para ti no lo es, hijo mío déjame preguntarte ¿Tienes a quien quieras proteger con tu propia vida?- Tsuna lo pensó unos momentos antes de irse al sofá a alborotarse más los cabellos.

-Nadie más aparte de mi madre y a ti.

-Eres fuerte, pero no lo suficiente- el abuelo se levanto de su sillón tomando su bastón.- Necesitas a chicos como tú, a tu lado un fuerte sustento que te impida caer… Vongola necesita fuertes pilares. Tsuna elevo una ceja sin comprender.

En lo personal, el castaño nunca había tenido amigos, no se le daba muy socializar y se alegraba que no hubiera una materia llamada "Relaciones sociales" sino ya la hubiera reprobado, tampoco es que fuera bendecido con paciencia hacia los idiotas, no malinterpreten, nos referimos a los idiotas presuntuosos y arrogantes que en el fondo no saben nada, se creen saberlo todo, incluso creen saber el dolor de las personas y utilizan eso a su favor, realmente los detestaba. Fuera de eso, su actitud calmada y controlada parecía no atraer a los "amigos" pero si a una gran cantidad de enamoradas, ninguna que le llamara la atención, tenían razón, estaba solo… no tenía a nadie.

"Pero… no es como si quisiera tener "amigos" he pasado mi vida solo, estaré bien" se repetía Tsuna frunciendo el ceño.

* * *

**Miércoles. 9:30 p.m**

Dentro de la oscuridad habitación, el Noveno observaba analítico a los postulantes a través de un panel, sus acompañantes observaban calmados como el adulto mayor criticaba a los chicos hasta en el más mínimo detalle, cuestionado el por qué de su carácter, era muy estricto necesitaba de personas con actitud, de una mentalidad suficientemente fuerte como para ser de utilidad ya no solo para su nieto sino para la familia. Timoteo hizo ademan de que continuara y Oregano acato prosiguiendo con el siguiente, mostrando una imagen e información en el panel.

-Yamamoto Takeshi, 15 años estatura 1.77 actual dueño de la Shigure Kintoki heredada de su padre usando el estilo Shigure Souen Ryu, jugador estrella en el club de baseball debido a su increíble agresividad al lanzar pelotas- Por el panel pasaron varias fotos de un chico moreno, con cabellos negros de una maravillosa sonrisa, sin embargo al ver una foto suya se le observaba serio,esto le llamo la atención al Noveno, sonrió complacido, fue seleccionado.

-Gokudera Hayato 15 años estatura 1.68 hijo menor de una familia de la mafia anteriormente un talentoso pianista, utiliza como arma principal la dinamita… este chico está relacionado con el Dr. Shamal ¿usted lo recuerda todavía, Noveno?

-Si… y a ese niño lo conocí de pequeño sería una sorpresa si me recuerda…- Y así, Gokudera Hayato fue seleccionado.

-Siguiente, Sasagawa Ryohei estudiante de primer semestre 16 años de edad estatura 1.78 (cambie un poco la estatura) miembro del club de boxeo, apasionado por este deporte, siempre luchando contra oponentes fuertes, se caracteriza por su personalidad explosiva y entusiasta ¿Qué dice usted?- El Noveno asintió convencido prosiguiendo así con Lambo Bovino un pequeño niño de apenas 6 años sin embargo por algo había sido elegido causando la estupefacción de los presentes solamente Reborn entendía el por qué, prosiguiendo así con Dokuro Chrome una pequeña chica que va a un instituto solo para niñas, de una idéntica apariencia a su considerado "hermano mayor" Rokudo Mukuro, su solo nombre causo la confusión ya que hace años el muchacho se había visto en vuelto en una serie de casos, víctima de experimentos, de alguna forma salió vivo e ileso, actualmente vivía una vida normal con su "hermana menor" pero Mukuro se consideraba de temer ya que se sabe que fue el causante de exterminar a toda una familia de la mafia entera, se tendría que ser muy valiente y fuerte para eso.

-Señor, tengo una duda con este chico- Oregano dio a mostrar una imagen, todos pudieron apreciar al siguiente candidato, aunque… su mirada era algo temible. Timoteo se recargo nuevamente en su asiento con una mirada de pensar, una reacción distinta, se cruzo de piernas a analizarlo de pies a cabeza.

-Adelante- indico el Noveno.

-Hibari Kyoya líder del Comité Disciplinario en su instituto, orgulloso de ella y se conoce como el más fuerte de toda su ciudad, temido por todos, solitario. Edad 16 estatura 1.77 (cambie la estatura) utiliza siempre como armas un par de tonfas, se sabe que su padre y hermano mayor están muertos, solo tiene a su madre y… señor ¿Usted llego a conocer al padre y al hermano?- Pregunto Oregano reconociendo el nombre del padre.

-Si… su padre y yo éramos viejos amigos ambos, er… lo recuerdo muy bien- se agarro la cien recordando el suceso de su muerte, ambos junto con el hijo mayor iban a una simple reunión en la que se discutirían ciertos tratados sin embargo, hubo un atentado, todos trataron de huir pero el hijo mayor había sido atrapado y asesinado sin piedad, el padre en venganza les enfrento, no se supo mas de ellos después pero Timoteo se sintió muy estúpido aquella vez en la que no hizo nada por salvarlos, aun hasta la fecha.

-Hibari Kyoya…debe ser su segundo hijo, supe que tenía otro hermano pero… siendo sincero, yo lo considero muerto- hubo un silencio, nadie se atrevía a hacer un comentario.- No cometeré el mismo error dos veces… siguiente.

* * *

**.**

**Lunes**

**.**

* * *

En una casa tradicional japonesa, un chico venia levantándose, tarde para el pobre, se levanto de golpe sintiéndose desubicado buscando como loco su despertador que sonaba y amenazaba con romper tímpanos si no lo apagaban, el moreno cuando lo encontró y reviso la hora, se levanto y cambio a los gritos, despertando a su padre y a los vecinos, a los gatos y… quizá a todos que estén 5 kilómetros a la redonda. Agarro su maletín y sin poder olvidar se llevo su espada de madera la cual siempre portaba, era herencia de su padre.

-¡Takeshi deja de gritar y vete a la escuela!

-¡Si, ya me voy!- dijo sonriente el moreno yéndose corriendo a la escuela, llevando en su mano un trozo de sushi, mientras rezaba por todos los cielos llegar temprano, pero al cruzar la calle un hombre temible, fornido se le puso en el camino, no hubo forma en la que Yamamoto pudiera cruzarlo de forma educada, abarcaba todo.

-Disculpe tengo prisa, llegare tarde y… oh linda carta- al moreno le atrajo el diseño de la carta parecían de esa que recibían los ricos, bordes de oro y un sello original pero dudaba que fuera una confesión de amor, frente a los ojos del misterioso hombre la abrió, no tenia de otra.

-veamos… usted… ha sido seleccionado para ser… aja… ya veo… oh… interesante… y fin…- Yamamoto miro hacia arriba, hacia al robusto hombre que todavía no se apartaba, el menor hizo ademan de querer seguir pero el mayor no movía ni un solo musculo.- Señor, tengo que ir a la escuela si llego tarde tendré una falta… o sea que no tendré apuntes, no podre hacer examen no pasare de año y quedare como _nini _¿está consciente de que está interfiriendo en la vida escolar de un alumno?... ¡DIGA ALGO TAN SIQUIERA!- a pesar de su desesperación seguía riendo.

-¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

-¿Mi respuesta?- el hombre señalo la carta, Yamamoto bufo seguramente era una carta de broma, ya se la habían aplicado más de una vez, pero no tenía tiempo tenía que llegar hoy tenia practica de baseball.

-Haa… ¿Y si digo "si" me dejara pasar?... gracias… espere ¿Qué hace? ¡Bájeme! No me subestime, tengo un libro de química con el grosor de una biblia y no tengo miedo a usarla ¡Auxilio, me secuestran! ¡Ayuda!

**.**

-Hayato, te ha contactado Vongola- dijo su hermana Bianchi recargándose en el marco de la puerta, el peliplata tocaba el piano con maestría como un profesional pero al escuchar "Vongola" su bella pieza se detuvo, frunció el ceño y bufo enojado viendo el enorme ventanal que daba hacia la hermosa vida al mar de Italia.

-Ya veo…- se levanto pasando a lado de su hermana.- Voy en camino.

-Hayato, no es cualquier asunto, Reborn me dijo que es para reclutar ¿Está de acuerdo en abandonar a la familia para ir a otra?

-Solamente iré a ver a ese famoso "heredero"- se retiro el chico.

**.**

Eran horas de la mañana y Ryohei iba dando ya su sexta vuelta por Namimori, transpirado y con ánimos de comenzar el día el chico iba en camino a la escuela junto a su adorable hermana menor Sasagawa Kyoko y su mejor amiga Haru Miura. Estos tres iban caminando trotando alegremente como si el día les sonriera con fortuna.

-¡Hoy me enfrentare al examen diagnostico de matemáticas al EXTREMO! Que vengan esas ecuaciones, las resolveré todas SIN PROBLEMAS- grito Ryohei mientras su hermana le aplaudía y su amiga sonreía con los oídos tapados.

-Buena suerte Oni-chan.

-¡Fight-O desu!- en eso un lujoso carro negro se posiciono frente a ellos dando a ver una hermosa mujer y a un hombre ambos misteriosos con lentes de sol, Kyoko y Haru saludaron sin percatarse de lo sospechosos que eran, sin hablar le entregaron una carta al extremista quien la leyó para luego carcajearse.

-HAHAHAHAHA ¿DÉCIMO JEFE? Eso me suena mucho a títulos de gente con dinero ¡Escucha Kyoko aquí hacen una propuesta muy extraña!- la niña leyó la carta y luego miro a ambos misteriosos, parecía ser una broma.

-¿Cuál es su respuesta? Sasagawa-sama.

-¡enfrentare a ese Décimo ya que parece ser muy fuerte! ¡Acepto!- Kyoko y Haru vieron con ojos de plato como tomaban al mayor y se lo llevaban lejos, y no parecían dar un simple paseo, Haru dijo "bueno" y siguió su rumbo junto con Kyoko quien dijo "Ya regresara".

**.**

-Kufufufu~ me niego rotundamente- sonrió el estudiante presumiendo de su bella cabellera atada en una cola, venia junto con una adorable niña de secundaria de un parecido aspecto, ambos iban en camino a su escuela y habían sido interrumpidos por un grupo de cuatro misteriosas personas.

-Rokudo Mukuro-sama.

-Dokuro Chrome-sama.

-Entren al auto, por favor.

El mayor sonrió nuevamente sintiéndose poco a poco con un terrible humor, llegan de la nada a decir que forman parte de una mafia ya tuvo ciertas experiencias por culpa de una familia, es increíble y tener que volver a caer en lo mismo sería estúpido, miro a la menor que estaba un poco sorprendida pero se le notaba, estaba emocionada pues sus grandes ojos brillaban y su sonrojo lo demostraba. Se iba a lamentar.

-Vamos, Nagi.

-¿huh?

-Iremos a ver qué tal ese Vongola.

-Como usted diga Mukuro-sama.

**.**

Los niñeros de Lambo acompañaban al pequeño a jugar en el parque, el pequeño niño con afro y traje de vaquita jugaba en los columpios gritando que podía volar, pero su juego se vio interrumpido de una jovencita misteriosa de lentes oscuros.

-¿Y tu quien eres?

-Vongola-sama te ha escogido como subordinado ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

El pequeño niño se lo pensó, sus niñero estaban distraídos, ignorando el hecho que apareció de la nada y que no se ganaba su confianza dijo que si iba con ella Lambo tendría subordinados ¡la grandiosa vaca tendría a Vongola a sus pies! Su plan maestro para conquistar el mundo.

-¿Qué me darán a cambio?

-Tengo dulces de uva.

-¡Llévame, Jaime!

La niña rió ante la estupidez de la vaquita y tomo su mano para que no se perdiera de vista, llevándolo a un auto negro, los niñeros de Lambo al darse cuenta que el niño no estaba comenzaron a buscar su paradero como locos, hasta encontrar en el piso una carta de Vongola con el nombre de Lambo en ella.

**.**

Oregano buscaba a Hibari según su historial era el Presidente del Comité de Disciplina eso significa que a horas de la mañana estaría en la escuela manteniendo a raya a los sanganos estudiantes de Nami-chuu, se dirigió hacia esa escuela topándose con la hora de entrada de los estudiantes, se estaciono y bajo registrando el perímetro, ningún peligroso chico a la vista podía significar que estaba dentro de la escuela, acomodo sus cabellos, agarro muy bien de sus papeles y comenzó a andar, yendo de pasillo en pasillo, caminando y caminando, preguntando y preguntando, este lugar no es tan grande ¿Por qué está perdida? Quizás intentara suerte con aquel chico de un extraño peinado.

-Disculpa ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra Hibari Kyoya?

-Ah bueno, es extraño que padres de familia lo busquen- Oregano fingió una sonrisa, claro, ahora debe ser madre de familia. Sonrió fingiendo mencionando tener un aplicado hijo inexistente. Llego hasta la oficina tan fácil como sumar, adentrándose, trago saliva, este sujeto era peligroso, según Reborn, el más fuerte de Namimori.

-¿Busca algo?- Hibari hizo ademan de que su mano derecha pudiera retirarse, y lo hizo dejando a Oregano y a Hibari a solas, la mujer tomo asiento en el sofá mientras que el azabache esperaba a que la mujer hablara, debía pensar muy bien lo que diría.

-Bien empezare por presentarme, mi nombre es Oregano y vengo a una sola cosa- dijo entregándole la carta de invitación.- Usted es candidato para ser subordinado del futuro heredero de Vongola, tal vez no sabrá pero Vongola es una poderosa familia de la mafia, usted había sido seleccionado pero descartado por una u otra cosa, me cuesta admitirlo pero el Noveno nunca se limito a observarte de cerca, yo lo hice y pienso que eres el indicado, Hibari Kyoya- el azabache no tuvo reacción alguna se mantuvo calmado y actuaba como si nada pasara, continuo con su trabajo.

-Lo siento, no estoy interesado.

-Por favor, sin usted… el Décimo… no estará completo

-Fui descartado eso significa que no es asunto mío.

-Pero yo considero que ese es un error vengo desde Italia decidida en llevarte.

-Le pido de favor que se retire, estoy ocupado- maldición, era un autentico necio pero significa que tendría que usar su as bajo la manga, Oregano se acomodo los lentes.

-Vongola es mafia ¿entiendes? Por lo tanto el futuro heredero debe cumplir con ciertos estándares entre ellos está la fuerza física- observo que Hibari le miro, infalible.- Exacto, Hibari-kun ¿Qué es de un jefe de mafia si no sabe defenderse por su propia cuenta? Pero no puede hacerlo solo porque es un cargo pesado, si tu estas allí con el… tendrás la oportunidad de enfrentártele, experimentar la fuerza de alguien que es más fuerte que tu.

Hubo un largo silencio entre estos dos, Hibari sonrió de lado y Oregano sonrió victoriosa.

Tsuna dormía tranquilo una siesta en la comodidad de su habitación, sin saber lo que estaba esperándole.

* * *

**.**

**Espero y les haya gustado este fic es semi-UA ya que notaran que sigue tocando tema de la mafia que hay ciertos aspectos que cambie por ejemplo, todos van a escuelas diferentes nadie va a una igual. Oregano aquí toma cartas en el asunto sin ella Hibari hubiera quedado en el mega olvido ¡hohoho! CONDIMENTOS AL RECATE mas personajes irán saliendo por ejemplo los arcobaleno, mas tipos de la CEDEF etc., una larga lista de personajes aunque no se quienes vayan a salir, todo se irá acomodando poco a poquito :3 si tienen preguntas, o comentar algo cualquier review es bienvenido**

**Alguna falta de ortografía haganmelo saber (: este fic en realidad esta escrito en word ya voy en el octavo capitulo de hecho xD pero el fic continuara depende de como sea recibido y todo, si les gusta la idea podría estar la oportunidad de subir un capitulo a la semana (auchi, eso me huele a trabajo hahaha pero NO PROBLEM) en fin aquí yo me despido ;D adieu~**


	2. Mis nuevos Subordinados

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn (KHR) es propiedad de Akira Amano eso incluye sus geniales personajes.

**Summary: **La Famiglia Vongola necesita reclutar a gente los suficientemente fuerte para pelear a lado del heredero, Sawada Tsunayoshi un engañoso chiquillo, adorable pero de una faceta oscura considerada como "enigmática" deberá superar sus límites si realmente desea estar presente en la sucesión.

**Género: **Shonen, acción, aventura, ficción, yaoi, yuri.

**N/A: **Ladies, un gusto volver a escribir KHR me cambie de fandom pero supongo que uno extraña y por eso vuelve a "casa" por así decirlo xD vengo con una trama shonen nuevamente (es que ese género me trae tirando baba ºQº) hahaha bueno, lo tengo más o menos planeado con los días le iré dando forma a la trama para que tenga un final :3 pero estoy indecisa ya que los finales abiertos causan… bastante intriga y con respecto al "Final rojo" (Me pregunto donde encontré este término) vaya que tambien es… una idea bastante atrayente ¿Qué hare? xD pues no sé, lo definiré con los días hahaha. Las parejas en el fic saldrán conforme la historia, dudas pueden preguntar ¡por supuesto!

* * *

**.**

**Los Pilares de Vongola**

**Capitulo 2**

"**Mis nuevos Subordinados"**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Los chicos estaban finalmente reunidos y admiraban la gran mansión que tenían al frente, estaban impresionados desde lejos la mansión se veía de por sí, enorme, con solo verla te sentías tele transportado a los años de los monarcas o algo por el estilo, además de eso los jardines eran completamente hermosos, decorados con bellas flores coloridas y brillantes, un verdadero espectáculo para la vista. Pero los hombres misteriosos que los acompañaban no les iban a permitir observar la mansión todo el día, se abrieron las rejas permitiendo la entrada.

-Y yo pensando que me estaban tomando el pelo- murmuro Yamamoto viendo la entrada, la puerta principal era incluso merecedora de tomar foto o hacerle monumento pues los acabados eran tan detallados y hermosos, Mukuro se burlo del moreno, entrando al vestíbulo notaron lo primero que hasta arriba había un gigantesco candelabro como simulando una telaraña de araña, fueron recibidos por todos los mayordomos y sirvientas de la mansión, con una respetuosa reverencia.

-¡Todos reciben a Lambo-sama como rey! ¡Lambo-sama es el rey!-

-Tch cállate ya, estúpido niño con traje de vaca.

-¡ESTA BIENVENIDA ES EXTREMA!

-Oh miren ¿esos son panquesitos de bienvenida?

-Kufufufu~ ya estoy comenzando arrepentirme.

Comenzaron tan pronto con el escándalo, hace unos minutos ni se atrevían a mirarse y mucho menos a hablar, ahora entre todos se odiaban era toda una campaña de batalla de todos contra todos, los sirvientes se miraron entre si no muy convencidos pero los presentes se sobresaltaron cuando escucharon una balacera, se pusieron firmes y calladitos.

-No era necesario hacer eso, Reborn.

-No tenía alternativa, no cierran el pico estos mocosos- dijo el sicario guardando su arma, el Noveno estaba encantado de verlos en persona, eran tal y como los imaginaba, sonrió amable y los miro de arriba abajo complacido. Gokudera se tenso y dio un paso al frente respetuoso estrecho mano con el mayor.

-Noveno, me siento sumamente halagado de ser elegido por usted-

-Parece que si te acuerdas de mí Gokudera, me alegra, sentí que alguien como tu faltaba en nuestra familia- miro a los demas que estaban sin entender la situación a excepción de Mukuro, Lambo era muy pequeño para entender el ambiente por lo que se trepo a los brazos de Chrome.- Vengan conmigo les explicare- no pudo evitar reírse de las caras de desconcierto, empezaron a andar por los largos pasillos.

-Mi nieto Sawada Tsunayoshi es apenas un chico de su edad como de unos 14 años, como podrán ver yo ya estoy muy viejo pero aquí estoy, dando guerra, durante años me he dedicado a la crianza de mi nieto haciéndolo de un chico perfecto para el cargo de líder de esta familia pero… aun es muy chico para entender lo que implica, sin ayuda el estará perdido, y no es porque yo no tenga confianza en él, sin mis subordinados seguramente yo estaría ya muerto, al aceptar ustedes aceptaron ser parte de esta familia, consideramos que ustedes serian perfectos para mi nieto… yo se que si ustedes están con él, Tsuna podrá tener aquello que llaman "amigos".

-Me suena a que usted solo esta complaciendo los caprichitos de su mimado nieto- dijo Mukuro sin importar lo importante y peligroso que podía ser el Noveno Vongola aun cuando ya está pisando la tercera edad pero el mayor rio sin contenerse.

-Malinterpretas ideas Mukuro-kun yo hago esto por el futuro de Vongola al mismo tiempo por el bienestar de mi valioso Tsunayoshi lo vi como matar dos pájaros de un tiro, además el no es ningún niño mimado te sorprenderás cuando lo conozcas mejor- sonrió el mayor causando el escalofrió de todos, entraron a la biblioteca donde estaba esperando el castaño, tomando una taza de té durante la espera, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, cerro el libro con un poco de rudeza, esa acción vaya que molesto a Gokudera, tenía que darle en cierta parte la razón al cabeza de piña probablemente si era un niño de mami.

-Tsuna te ves de mal humor.

-No estoy de malas, sabía que tenias pensado en conseguir gente pero nunca pensé que lo harías y mucho menos que fueran tan… así- el tic de Gokudera se hizo presente, su semblante oscureció con la ira y sus dientes rechinaban, Tsuna se dio cuenta pero realmente no le importo, Mukuro igual sentía un poco de molestia por aquel comentario.- Por favor tomen asiento- indico el castaño.

-Tsunayoshi-kun ese comentario tuyo fue realmente ofensivo quien diría que el nieto del famoso Noveno mostrara los colmillos tan pronto- rio el mayor de los jóvenes cruzándose de pies, Tsuna por su parte levanto la ceja como una forma de expresar su desconcierto.

-Bueno, solamente hizo el comentario, de cierta forma le entiendo ya que nosotros somos personas normales- dijo Yamamoto al rescate defendiendo al castaño, este asintió cruzándose de brazos. El Noveno solo le limito a observarlos.

-Supongo que comenzamos mal por un incidente así que vuelvo a empezar, mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi futuro Decimo en cierto aspecto soy como ustedes: joven y por este detalle entiendo que no estoy aun preparado para tomar un cargo pesado, mi abuelo les debió ya haber explicado la razón del por qué están aquí, yo al principio me negué ustedes tienen una vida normal, tienen amigos y padres que les esperan en casa, me siento terriblemente culpable por eso, ustedes no eligieron, fueron forzados por eso les doy la oportunidad de retirarse si así lo desean.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí, el Noveno no podía evitar borrar esa sonrisa suya, era como si supiera que iban a responder, la puerta de la biblioteca nuevamente se abrió siendo Reborn él quien interrumpía.

-Me quedo- hablo Chrome finalmente quien sonreía tomando su decisión, Mukuro rio con su característico "kufufu", Yamamoto no pudo evitar reír por la reacción del castaño quien pelaba sus ojos sorprendido, Lambo acepto la condición siempre y cuando recibiera dulces de uva, Ryohei acepto gritando a los cuatro vientos, Gokudera bufo molesto. Todos sintieron un pequeño cosquilleo cuando vieron que los ojos de Tsuna se habían iluminado.

* * *

**.**

-Y a pesar de lo emotivo nos hace esto, de ahora en adelante no me dejare llevar por sus brillitos místicos- dijo Mukuro estando en una sala de entrenamiento, Tsuna había dicho que eran unos extraños por haber preferido quedarse sin embargo debía poner a prueba sus habilidades ya que por algo su abuelo debió haberlos escogido, y por esa razón estaban allí, Tsuna tomaba asiento a lado de Reborn quien tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja maldito, bien que estaba disfrutando.

-Err… llámenme idiota pero ¿Me dirían otra vez que debo hacer?- Tsuna se volteo para ver a Yamamoto gustoso de explicarle.

-Entraras en esa cámara, se ve pequeña y pensaras que allí no podrás avanzar mucho pero eso cambiara cuando activemos el programa de entrenamiento, esta tiene 7 niveles, va de fácil a difícil por lógica con ustedes probare el nivel 2 a excepción de Lambo que es muy pequeño el hará el nivel 1, la prueba consiste en que serán llevados a un pasillo al inicio extenso y amplio con los minutos irá haciéndose cada vez más estrecho, debes correr sin detenerte ya que detrás de ti vienen bestias y en el proceso se te pondrán frente o en los lados eso depende, debes destruirlos cuantos puedas al mismo tiempo salir de allí o el pasillo te aplastara- Yamamoto guardo unos minutos de silencio sin dejar de sonreír como idiota.

-¿Puedo escoger el nivel 1?

-Eres gracioso Yamamoto, harás el nivel 3

El moreno chillo internamente siendo el primero, el castaño le entrego un audífono y micrófono con los cuales podrá escuchar lo que diga, con eso listo Yamamoto trago saliva y agarro la funda sacando de ella su espada, Tsuna parpadeo al reconocer la espada pero no dijo nada, se puso sus audífonos ya conectados al igual que Reborn. Comenzaron con la prueba empezando con el nivel 3.

Yamamoto estaba a dentro en posición, en cuanto empezó el programa no pudo visualizar a ningún conocido solo pudo escuchar la voz de Tsuna.

"Escucha Yamamoto, por ser el nivel tres la única diferencia es que al final hay dos salidas, escoge la que creas que es la verdadera"

"Una de ellas será la correcta y la otra…"

-Aja ¿Y la otra?- Reborn sonrió.

"Te llevara directo al nivel 7"

-Eso es demente, les recuerdo que el que sepa manejar una espada no quiere decir que sea un experto en ella.

"Buena suerte, Yamamoto Takeshi" dijeron ambos al unisonó con un cierto tonito de malicia, el moreno soltó una carcajada limpia llena de terror, el nivel 3 dio por inicio, hizo exactamente lo que Tsuna le decía, corría como si su vida dependiera de ello, el pasillo era como el de la mansión, piso de mármol y paredes con infinidades de imágenes en las que si miraba fijamente, la imágenes se movían eso le provoco un poco de terror ya que unas cuantas mostraban caras de horror, maldijo su suerte. El primer obstáculo salió, una bestia un poco más alta que era robusta y tenía cierta similitud con un león, desenvaino su espada, con un movimiento rápido logro partirlo dándose cuenta de algo: las bestia a pesar de ser gruesas eran sumamente ligeras de cortar aunque por el otro lado se sentía terrible por el realismo, ya que al partirlo salpico sangre, ciertamente los pasillos iban haciéndose más estrechos aun, y las bestias no dejaban de salir aunque era fácil cortarlos eso implicaba gastar energía, Yamamoto comenzaba a cansarse de correr aun no llegaba y las paredes poco a poco se hacían pequeñas.

-No va a poder- dijo Gokudera observando lo cansado que se estaba poniendo.

-Cierto, hace muchos movimientos innecesarios- admitió Tsuna.- Pero estoy seguro que Yamamoto lo va a lograr.

Ahora, ya no caminaba sino que trotaba pero al menos a la lejanía veía ya dos brillosas salidas oh mierda, lo había olvidado una de ellas sería la salida la otra te llevaría directamente al nivel 7 y ya no tenía energía como para enfrentarse a otra bestia mas, estaba manchado de esa sangre falsa, sentía que iba a desmayarse pero justo en ese momento apareció uno ultimo que al momento de cortarlo, a Yamamoto le pareció sumamente complicado a diferencia de los últimos, traspasarlo con la espada era difícil pero con ganas de acabar fue capaz de traspasar aunque le costó las últimas gotas de energía, agarro la primera puerta más cercana.

-¡Yamamoto!

Se levanto Tsuna observando que el moreno había acabado el nivel victorioso, estaba muerto del cansancio, la sangre con la que se había manchado ya no estaba, había vuelto al salón de entrenamiento, agradecido tomo la mano que le extendía Tsuna.

-Lo lograste, te viste genial.

-Hahaha me impacta que ese sea solamente el nivel 3 si hubiera escogido la equivocada seguramente me hubieran matado.

-¡Es turno de Lambo-sama!- rio escandalosamente la vaca.

-Jajajajaja no, espera tu turno- le aparto Gokudera.

-¡ES MI MOMENTO EXTREMO!- Tsuna le miro unos minutos para luego murmurarle al oído a Reborn.

-No sé, siento que el 3 no le hará nada.

El extremista entro con entusiasmo dando puños al aire, Tsuna dio por inicio con el nivel 3 si no le afectaba lo subirían al 4, el programa de entrenamiento inicio nuevamente, todos los presentes observaban que el boxeador empezaba trotando, el escenario para el habia cambiado, ahora él iba en el pavimento de una calle simple, sin embargo había mucha neblina, su primer objetivo apareció siendo una sombra que tomo la forma de Ryohei, al principio este se sorprendió pero igual fácilmente lo venció, con los minutos los demas se dieron cuenta la diferencia entre la prueba de Yamamoto y Ryohei. La neblina poco a poco iba haciendo más densa y el pavimento poco a poco dejaba de ser sólido. Ryohei como no veía nada en lo absoluto se quito la corbata de su uniforme y con ella se tapo los ojos, acto que sorprendió a todos. Cuando ya estaba por acabar, escucho la voz de su hermana

-Oni-chan.

-¿Kyoko, eres tú?

Tsuna levanto una ceja sin entenderlo y miro a Reborn quien no borraba su sonrisa con nada, entonces se fijo en el nivel en el que estaba oh, nivel 4 al parecer el boxeador la tenía muy fácil y que acabara así, sería aburrido. Ryohei se quito la corbata y vio a una sombra imitando la figura de su hermana, no podía golpearla, pasó de largo, no tenía tiempo, el suelo poco a poco iba derritiéndose por muy loco que sonara, pero al ignorarla aquella sombra comenzó a seguirlo, y eso paso con unas otras cinco sombras con la imagen exacta de su hermana. Ahora Ryohei huía al mismo tiempo tenía que acabar con aquellas sombras que tenían su imagen. Estaba por acabar, finalmente, pero el ejercito que iba atrás de el, había alcanzado su brazo.

-No puedo ver- dijo Yamamoto cerrando sus ojos como si aquello fuera una escena de horror, Tsuna estaba por decirle a Reborn que se detuviera pero el sicario le decía que tuviera confianza en el sujeto, tal vez esa era la debilidad más grande pero viniendo de alguien como él, eso acabaría.

-¡TU NO ERES KYOKO APÁRTENSE!- abrió la puerta de la salida, haciendo que la prueba de Ryohei acabara. Tanto Chrome como Yamamoto pudieron respirar aliviados. Tsuna llego para pasarle una toalla al exhausto chico, y además de eso felicitarle. El ruidoso chico rió orgulloso nadie podía imitar la imagen de su hermana, no si estaba él para impedirlo.

-Ahora si es el turno de Lambo-sama.

-Lo dudo, vaca es nuestro turno- dijo Mukuro y detrás de el Chrome quien se escondía detrás de la espalda del mayor, Tsuna asintió levantándose para regresar a su puesto, empezando por el nivel 3 ambos entraron, y Mukuro sonrió superior mientras que Chrome se alistaba, los dos dieron un asentimiento como una forma de decir que podían empezar, el escenario apareció en un bosque por la noche, ninguno de los dos tembló es más les pareció interesante, al notar que atrás de ellos había mucha oscuridad supusieron que debían ir hacia adelante, además el camino daba derecho era un camino hecho de piedras y si alzabas la vista solo podrías ver las alargadas ramas de los arboles de la noche, Chrome es la que se percato de que había algo yendo de rama en rama, Chrome saco su tridente con el cual rayo el camino haciendo que esa raya se abriera saliendo de ella varias serpientes que atacaron al ser extraño que les seguía, fácil.

-Como era de esperarse de mi pequeña Nagi- Mukuro visualizo al frente venían mas de esas, eran alrededor de 6 todas parecían tener una forma de oso con unos terroríficos ojos rojos, pero su ojo izquierdo de este cambio de numero, haciendo que el suelo para esos osos se deshiciera, fácilmente eliminados; a Tsuna le parecía que el nivel 3 era fácil debido a que eran dos, miro a Reborn con simpleza y le indico que le subiera al 4. El bosque se torno tétrico, las ramas podían moverse a su gusto, y de ellos salían ojos, el camino de piedras se transformo en un sendero pavimentado, de la tierra salieron faros que iluminaban su camino, gracias a la luz que les brindaba podían ver más allá, Mukuro seguía hacia delante mientras que Chrome miraba a los lados y arriba, no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente asustada y que, ahora que había luz parecía como si atrajeran a las bestias sin embargo no se movían simplemente se asomaban y les seguían con la mirada, aquello era extraño.

"Ya están por llegar" les hablo Tsuna "Para cada uno el nivel es diferente" explico "Chrome puede ver a esa criaturas a lo lejos pero Mukuro no, mientras que Mukuro posiblemente puede que este viendo a los enemigos venir por enfrente, si no hacen algo al final del sendero ambos obstáculos se les amontonaran" Chrome asintió y señalo con su tridente todos aquellos osos a lo lejos, prendiendo fuego, mientras que Mukuro paralizo a los del frente, unas rejas indicaban la salida pero como tenia candado Mukuro simplemente pateo abriéndola de golpe.

-Tch… pasaron fácilmente porque son dos- chasqueo la lengua Gokudera. Mukuro se arreglo sus cabellos que estaban ligeramente despeinados mientras sonreía desprendiendo una aura de frescura detrás de el, venia Chrome quien fue recibida enseguida por Lambo pidiéndole dulces de uva.

-¡Me he comido mis dulces de uva, eso quiere decir que es el turno de Lambo-sama gyahahaha!

-¡Ni lo sueñes vaca estúpida!

-Es mi turno, Estupidera.

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste, mocoso?!

-Gokudera, deja que Lambo vaya primero, el ha querido ir desde el inicio- dijo Tsuna defendiendo al pequeño quien corrió a esconderse entre las piernas del castaño, por el otro lado, Gokudera frunció aun mas su ceño, en serio no le agradaba Tsuna y eso se demostró bastante claro desde el inicio, pero el peli plateado lo dejo por la paz y de mala gana se fue.

-Vaya que es difícil de manejar- murmuro Tsuna llevando a Lambo hasta dentro, colocándole el mismo el auricular y el micrófono.- Escucha si quieres decir algo, con esto podremos escucharte y con este escucharas mis indicaciones ¿sí? No tengas miedo, es fácil- sonrió el castaño para luego irse dejando al pequeño de 6 años dentro, Tsuna regreso a su asiento.- No seas rudo con el Reborn, ponlo en el nivel 1- Reborn asintió, esa reacción fue sospechosa.- ¿Me escuchaste? Ponlo en el uno.

-Enseguida- su sonrisa no se había borrado en todo el día y mucho menos cuando había llegado el turno del niño con traje de vaca, sospechoso, decidió ignorar el hecho de todos modos no creía que Reborn fuera lo suficientemente cruel como para… tratándose de su tutor, sentía miedo.

"Lambo-sama acabara este nivel en 5 segundos" el niño vaca corrió, su escenario era infantil, la imagen de un parque de atracciones, caminaban muchas personas y niños y había infinidades de globos de muchos colores, su sendero iba pasando por todo aquello, lo que le impedía desviarse de su camino hecho con unas barras de caramelo. Su primer obstáculo apareció, un pequeño osito de color que con solo tocarlo se desvanecía, Lambo reía superior creyendo ser el Dios supremo todo osito de peluche que tocaba de desvanecía o explotaba en confeti, "a este paso el nivel será aburrido" pensó Reborn quien entonces empezó a preguntarse ¿Por qué el Noveno escogería a un niño de apenas 6 años cumplidos? Debía existir una buena razón haciéndolo parecer un accidente lo subió al nivel 2.

"¿Ein? Este osito no explota" dijo Lambo al notar que el oso con ser tocado no bastaba, ahora los obstáculo poseían armaduras y armas de caramelo, no dejaba de ser adorable a la vista, Lambo molesto de que no explotaran agarro del suelo una paleta de uva como espada y así nuevamente comenzó a destruir a los osos, nadie al parecer había notado que subió el nivel, tal vez no lo notarían si lo subía al 3 ¡ups! le aumento por accidente.

Ahora el escenario cambio casi por completo, los osos ahora tenían colmillos y ojos realmente aterradores, aquella imagen perturbaba al pequeño Lambo empezó a en serio a correr haciendo memoria que Tsuna dijo que al final debía haber una puerta de salida, comenzó a buscarla. Ahora había por todos lados payasos de aspecto temible, había deformidades y rarezas, los globos estallaban por doquier, escuchaban por todos lados las carcajadas de payasos. Y el sonidito que hacían al apretar sus rojas narices. Un osito le llego a alcanzar y le golpeo en el afro por suerte no dolió pero no quitaba el hecho de que le pego, Lambo empezó a llorar.

-¿Ese es el primer nivel? No pensé que fuera tan… divertido- dijo Mukuro con una sonrisa al parecer encontraba divertido que la vaca saliera lastimar, muy al contrario Chrome estaba preocupada.

-Yo tampoco sabía que el nivel más fácil fuera así- murmuro Tsuna. "Esfuérzate un poquito más, Lambo"

El pobre niño había recibido golpes de paletas de distintos sabores y era la primera vez que no lo disfrutaba, todo comenzó a ser tan tétrico y oscuro asustado por los ositos que le perseguían, y los payasos que intentaban atraer la atención de Lambo este dejo salir de su afro, cuatro granadas las cuales fueron suficiente para dejarlos desvanecer sin embargo los payasos ahora eran su obstáculo y le estaban persiguiendo.

-¡Tengo miedo!- empezó a chillar.- Tsuna, tengo miedo.

-Ahora mismo voy por ti, Lambo- se levanto Tsuna pero se detuvo de repente cuando del afro saco una bazuca ¿Qué mierdas hacia un niño con eso? Todos abrieron sus ojos completamente sorprendidos no solo el hecho de cómo una bazuca cabía en ese afro sino que ¿Por qué llevaba una bazuca? Lambo entro en ella y exploto emitiendo humo rosa.

-… ¿Se mato?- dijo Yamamoto horrorizado

-… Uy…- dijo Reborn ahora sintiéndose culpable, causo la muerte de un niño. Todos escucharon el toser de alguien dentro del programa, alguien que no era Lambo, el humo finalmente se disperso y no cabía el habla para la sorpresa de todos.

- Que recuerdos me trae hacer esta prueba, Tsuna disculpa ¿Te molesto si le subes al nivel 6?- Tsuna quedo estático al verlo, era igual a Lambo y hablaba como si fuera este, además le había pedido que le subiera de nivel, no supo la razón solamente le hizo caso para ver qué pasaba.- Me divertiré un poquito- sonrió el muchacho sacando de sus bolsillos unos cuernos los cuales se los coloco, tal y como indicaba las reglas, debían correr hasta encontrar la salida y eso hizo, eliminando con extremada facilidad los obstáculo los cuales parecían invencibles, las sombras que parecían con hasta las figuras más aterradoras eran eliminadas, el piso detrás de Lambo mayor iba desapareciendo si se detenía, iba a caer. Había infinidades de puertas la cual de ellas salían más y más payasos por si fuera poco las personas que iban desde un principio en las atracciones vomitaban soltando lo que era ácido, Lambo los esquivaba fácilmente, estando por llegar, el ultimo era realmente un fastidio un payaso enorme pero no fue problema Lambo de una embestida lo electrifico, dejándolo en K-O, ni siquiera Tsuna pudo evitar abrir su quijada, con una tranquilidad el Lambo mayor se quito sus cuernos y abrió la puerta que era la salida.

-Un gusto verlo joven Vongola- dijo Lambo sonriente antes de volver a regresar a su yo actual en una explosión rosa Lambon del cansancio había quedado dormido.

-Ese de ahora… ¿era Lambo?- Chrome entro para cargar en brazos al pequeño.- Bueno, eso es sorprendente al final Lambo pudo con el nivel 6 aunque recibió ayuda de su versión más grande, como sea fue el mismo- felicito Tsuna a un dormido Lambo ahora con unos cuantos traumas. Gokudera chasqueo la lengua entrando colocándose los auriculares y el micrófono.

-¿eh? Go-Gokudera ¿Qué haces?

-¿Qué crees tú que voy a hacer? Obviamente hacer mí prueba, voy a hacerlo en el nivel 7- incluso Reborn alzo una ceja, para eso el chico debía estar muy confiado o muy estúpido, Tsuna le intento explicar que ese nivel solo contadas personas lo habían pasado con éxito, a Gokudera no le importo.

-Hah, esta demente y si lo hace por superar a Lambo definitivamente creo que si esta idiota, no le hagas caso ponlo en el nivel 3- dijo Tsuna a Reborn colocándose sus respectivos auriculares, pero al notar que Reborn le miraba este se la devolvió.

-¿Y si hacemos lo que pide? El chico tiene la confianza para hacerlo.

-Una cosa es tener la fuerza y otra es tener la confianza- dijo Tsuna observando a Gokudera para luego sonreir sintiéndose malvado.- Olvídalo, haz lo que diga- Reborn sonrió subiéndole hasta el nivel 7, tal y como lo pidió el peli plateado, el escenario lo llevo a justamente a la mansión Vongola sin embargo el paisaje le dejo asustado, se supone que debía entrar a la mansión y llegar hasta lo más alto donde allí estaría la salida, en cuanto puso un pie dentro observo a varias personas muertas, los cuales se levantaban y atacaban a Gokudera al mismo tiempo, el chico los esquivo aventando bombas a ellos, causando que los cuerpos explotaran, subía escaleras como loco pero parecían no tener fin, abría puertas habían personas muertas que amenazaban con atacarlo, bajaba y subía era un laberinto ya se había dado cuenta, coloco una bomba en la pared la cual exploto dejando ver un pasillo extra, entro a ella, no logrando ver nada hasta que tropezó y activo unas bombas, bien, ese lugar no llevaba a ninguna parte.

-Maldición ¡Ya he pasado por todos los lugares! Y no encuentro como subir al último piso- grito desesperado Gokudera.

"Gokudera ¿sabes por qué el nivel 7 es difícil?"

-que… ¿me vas a contar tu experiencia? No la necesito puedo yo solo, esto no es nada- Tsuna rodó los ojos molesto.

"No, las personas creen que solo porque está arriba significa que daban subir, ahorita te acabas de preguntar por qué no puedes subir"

-Lo que dices no tiene sentido-

"Te acabo de decir la respuesta y sigues sin descifrarlo"

-¡No me has dicho nada!-

"Las personas entran en desesperación y terminan por abandonar la prueba, además no te queda mucho tiempo"

-¿De qué diablos me hablas?

"Nunca notaste que en tu brazo derecho había un cronometro, cuando llegues a pasar los 60 minutos vendrán esas cadaveres por ti"

-Ah, muchas gracias por decírmelo- termino Gokudera checando su cronometro llevaba 45 minutos aquí y ya estaba desquiciado, trato de subir nuevamente pero no importa cuánto subiera siendo terminaba en el vestíbulo. Golpeo la pared demostrando su disgusto, Tsuna dijo que solo porque estaba la salida arriba no significaba que deba subir ¿Qué diablos? Suena ridículo que tenga que bajar para poder subir, ni siquiera lo que acababa de pensar tenía sentido, miro nuevamente su reloj 54 minutos ¿tan rápido paso el tiempo? No lo pensó mucho, comenzó a bajar antes de que su reloj llegara a los 60 minutos.

-Se ve que es difícil.

-Lo es, pero aunque ese sea el nivel 7 como sub nivel esta en el 1 en realidad este nivel no mide solamente la fuerza sino es también una prueba de agilidad mental, aunque le hice más fácil la prueba diciéndole eso- suspiro Tsuna; Gokudera iba bajando escaleras ahora todo tenía sentido, mientras más bajaba mas iba subiendo… "eso no tiene sentido" pensó el peliplata, viendo hacia la ventana quien tuvo la curiosidad de asomarse, se asomo y noto que estaba a una altura, entonces, cuando estaba bajando significa que en realidad iba subiendo, realmente sonaba estúpido pero con esto ahora podía llegar a la salida, lástima que la alarma de su cronometro sonó marcando ya los 60 minutos pasados, hubo un temblor por toda la casa, una horda de cuerpos inertes iban detrás de el a toda velocidad.

-¡Debo subir! Quiero decir ¡Tengo que bajar! Bueno… tengo que subir para bajar, espera, lo dije mal, tengo que bajar para subir- estaba confundido simplemente comenzó a bajar, estaba cerca de la salida, lo podía sentir pero una patada le saco el aire y lo derribo, era Tsuna.

-Tú… maldito ¡planeas impedir que llegue!

"¿Gokudera, de que estás hablando?" Tsuna levanto la ceja cuando empezó a escuchar que Gokudera lo insultaba y lo que escuchaba no era nada lindo, vaya que lo que decía le empezaba a enojar.

-Justo como sucedió con Mukuro y Chrome- recordó Ryohei.- dijiste que Chrome podía ver una cosa pero Mukuro no- eso tenía sentido ya que desde donde podían ver Gokudera no luchaba con Tsuna sino con un simple saco de harina, es más, los cuerpos inertes que habían por toda la mansión a la vista de los demás eran solamente sacos con alimento.

-¡Suéltame, imbécil voy a hacerte pedazos!- Gokudera era azotado por todas partes por el cuerpo sin vida de Tsuna quien se detuvo finalmente.

-Como gustes- brutalmente lo azoto al suelo, solamente para que el peso de los muertos cayeran sobre él, dejándolo poco a poco sin aire. De la nada, todo eso desapareció ¿Qué sucedió? De un segundo a otro estaba luchando con muertos había regresado pero frente a él estaba Tsuna no lucia nada feliz.

-¿Por qué esta tan enojado?- pregunto Chrome mientras que Reborn reía.

-Tsuna siempre había vivido bajo una frase que siempre le decía "No te dejes llevar por las apariencias" al punto de que esa frase la aplicara todos los días de su vida, al ver a Gokudera quien siempre estaba molesto de los demás y refiriéndose a sí mismo como alguien más fuerte, parece que le molesto, como si estuviera rompiendo su más grande regla, algo así- Tsuna lo veía severo, casi sin ninguna expresión pero todo ese enojo lo expulso de un solo suspiro para luego sonreír y agacharse a la altura de Gokudera.

-¿Estás bien, puedes levantarte?- le tendió la mano y Gokudera simplemente se le quedo mirando para luego suspirar y tomarla.- Siéndote sincero, al principio sabia que algo no estaba bien siempre te consideras algo más fuerte que ellos ¿te acabas de dar cuenta que no es así?- después de un intervalo de minutos termino por asentir.- La confianza que tienes en ti mismo, me agrada creo que es sorprendente tienes aquello que a mí me falta, pero está mal que abuses de eso y lo lleves a los extremos, vamos supongo que has de estar cansado después de todo tener que pelear con sacos de harina no es cosa de todos los días.

-¿Sacos de harina?

-Err…nada, aun así te viste genial- Gokudera no pudo evitar sonreír y hablar frente a todos.

-Me arrepiento de mi actitud agresiva al inicio, me ha hecho abrir los ojos.

-¿eh?

-Sawada Tsunayoshi al principio te creía un niño mimado y que no podías ni siquiera atar tus tenis ¡me arrepiento por completo!- los cachetes de Mukuro se inflaron tratando de no reír, Tsuna estaba desconcertado y más cuando Gokudera se arrodillo.- Permítame ser su mano derecha, prometo seguirle a donde sea que vaya ¡lo protegeré!- eso es todo, Mukuro soltó a reír y esto no paso desapercibido por el peli plateado.- QUE ¿Tienes algún problema conmigo?-

-Kufufu~ vaya que patético final tuviste.

-¡¿Qué has dicho estúpida cabeza de piña?!- todos los presentes no pudieron evitar reír.

-Vas a lamentarte por haber dicho eso.

-Oigan… acabo de darme cuenta de algo- dijo Yamamoto en medio de estos dos.

-¡CALLATE!

-Es que, me pregunto ¿Quién será el siguiente que esté haciendo la prueba?- todos los demás levantaron una ceja sin entender, Tsuna estaba aquí no podía ser él y a su lado Reborn, estaba Lambo dormido siendo cargado por Chrome, Yamamoto estaba ahí, Ryohei ahí, Gokudera y Mukuro… ¿Quién podía ser? Tsuna sintió una mano en su hombro siendo Reborn quien estaba mirando el control de niveles, estaba en el nivel 7 sub-nivel 4, enseguida todos corrieron a ver de quien se trataba, se pegaron todos al cristal, viendo que un chico aplastaba a todos con facilidad.

-… Imposible- murmuro Tsuna, el chico que estaba allí destruía a todos las sombras, bestias casi al mismo tiempo con una agilidad perfecta, y una fuerza asombrosa, y solamente con un par de tonfas, entonces Tsuna corrió a colocarse los auriculares y el micrófono para poder hablarle.

"Estás loco" fue lo único que pudo decir Tsuna con un tono de impacto y risa, Hibari lo escucho fuerte y claro sin saber si eso era un insulto o un halago, el sub-nivel 4 más que nada era todo un duro rally en el que podías pasar incluso tres horas exterminando a esos fastidios.

-Tú debes ser Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Temo decirte que yo no sé tu nombre" Hibari volvió a aniquilar sin piedad a otra horda, dando solamente un descanso de dos minutos.

-Hibari… Hibari Kyoya-

* * *

**.**

-Entonces… trajiste a Hibari Kyoya sin mi autorización.

Resumió el Noveno, mientras tomaba de una deliciosa taza de café, frente a el firmemente estaba Oregano enfrentándose las consecuencias de hacer lo que su corazón le decía, tal vez sea la última vez se repetía mentalmente, ellos habían llegado un poco tarde, un punto más para incrementar la inconformidad de el Noveno.

-Siento muchísimo haberle desobedecido pero… yo siento que fue…lo correcto- el silencio era tortuoso.

-Ya veo… creíste que hacías lo correcto, me gustaría escuchar la razón.

-Intuición, señor.

El Noveno acabo su taza de café dejándola en la mesa la cual fue rápidamente recogida por la sirvienta, el mayor se alboroto sus cabellos ya blancos por los años, miro a la mujer quien se mostraba determinada todavía creyendo en lo que había hecho. Timoteo sonrió.

-Muy bien, confiare en esa famosa "intuición femenina".

-¡Muchas gracias, señor!- sonrió feliz la mujer mostrando una alegría que no todos los días se veía.

* * *

**.**

En una casa tradicional japonesa se desarrollaba una plática entre dos bellas mujeres ambas disfrutando del té verde, la primera era una mujer de cabellos azules marinos largos, de piel blanca ligeramente tostada, teniendo una marca en su mejilla izquierda, dueña de unos hermosos ojos oscuros, portando un yukata de estampado negro con flores rojas, mientras que la otra era una bella y joven mujer de cabellos largos y negros, un cabello negro y lacio que le llegaba hasta donde terminaba la espalda, con su fleco recogido por un adorno de flores rosas, de piel blanca y suave, de unos fascinantes ojos verdes, llevando un yukata rosa salmón, con flores blancas.

-¿Sigues preocupada por lo de Hibari?

-Kyoya es un muchacho que buscara enorgullecerme a mí de una forma u otra, lo conozco muy bien después de todo soy su madre.

-¿No sientes miedo?

-Sí mucho, pero es mi hijo y confió en el.- la mujer rió delicadamente.- Lal, se nota que estas preocupada por mí, no paras de hacerme preguntas hahaha- ante este descubrimiento la peli azul no pudo evitar sonrojarse y fingir que la ignoraba, esto solo aumento la gracia.

-Bueno, gracias por preocuparte pero no hay problema… ¿no es así?- la mujer vio hacia atrás hablándole a alguien quien en cuanto volteo la puerta se cerró nuevamente causando una nueva sonrisa en la mujer al mismo tiempo que en Lal Mirch.

-Bien entonces en su momento seré yo quien entrene a tu hijo- dijo determinada Lal Mirch.

* * *

**.**

**¡Waah acabe! Espero que no sea pesado para ustedes, hahaha además me dio un poquito de risa porque en un solo capitulo Gokudera odio y amo a Tsuna ese pillo es un autentico bipolar :D y OH SORPRESA Lambo fue uno de los más fuertes en la prueba aunque recibió ayudita ¡no importa! Fue la misma persona así que no es trampa, de todas las pruebas mi favorita fue la de Mukuro y Chrome :3 por es que WEY estaban en un bosque oscuro con osos demoníacos Jajaja por poco y saco a Slenderman xD Todos pasaron con éxito la prueba excepto la tsunderosa de Gokudera quien a vista de los demás estaba luchando con sacos de harina jajajajaja me burlare de Estupidera hasta el fin de los tiempos, les recuerdo cualquier review es bienvenido y adorado como a un Dios, yo saco capitulo cada semana aunque continuara depende como sea recibido por ustedes ;3 Ame este primer momento de Hibari y Tsuna lo primero que escucho de este fue "estas loco" sera una buena anecdota para sus hijos, nos estamos leyendo adieu~**


	3. De ahora en adelante un bajo perfil

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn (KHR) es propiedad de Akira Amano eso incluye sus geniales personajes.

**Género: **Shonen, acción, aventura, ficción, yaoi, yuri.

**Summary: **La Familia Vongola necesita reclutar a gente lo suficientemente fuerte para pelear a lado del heredero, Sawada Tsunayoshi un engañoso chiquillo, adorable pero de una faceta oscura considerada como "enigmática" deberá superar sus límites si realmente desea estar presente en la sucesión.

**Parejas: **1827 [Hibari x Tsuna] 8059 [Yamamoto x Gokudera] RL [Reborn x Lambo] sobre mas parejas aun no sé, posiblemente más tarde las ponga eso incluye yuri y OC's.

**Nota: **Semi-UA, Ooc (Out of Character), OC, Multipairing, y si tengo la oportunidad pueden llegar momentos de Songfic.

**.**

**.**

**Los Pilares de Vongola**

**Capitulo 3**

"**De ahora en adelante un bajo perfil"**

**.**

**.**

**Día **X** Mes: **Julio** Año: **2013

**Bitácora de Sawada Tsunayoshi**

**(Bueno, no es necesario haber puesto la fecha).**

_Yo, Sawada Tsunayoshi tengo 16 años ha pasado mucho tiempo debo admitir, así que haré un recuento de estos últimos años. Termine por aceptar la loca idea de mi abuelo sobre tener gente a mi lado que me ayudara, aunque bueno no sé como llamarles "amigos" me suena muy atrevido de mi parte,"subordinados" muy formal "perros" no soy un patán pero en fin, amigos seria lo correcto; seguí teniendo contacto con ellos llevándome la sorpresa de que en realidad eran más locos de lo que pensé, de sus bocas salían puras bobadas y no podía dejar de reír incluso cuando lo recordaba. A mi abuelo le alegraba verme feliz pero olvidaba una cosa importante, y me arrepiento todavía, nunca estuve al tanto de su salud. Claro hay sirvientas que lo atienden pero, no paro de sentirme mal nieto, peor aún fue cuando me vio preocupado por él, su absoluta orden fue: que regresara a Japón. _

_A pesar de que se las razones, no lo entiendo, Reborn acato la orden y me llevo con Gokudera y Lambo a Japón, sentí irme en contra de mi voluntad, pero tenía el consuelo de que mi abuelo me escribiría constantemente. Así está el asunto, debía ser positivo, hace mucho que no iba a Japón calculo yo unos 5 años, ahora debería ir a una escuela diferente, volver a mis clases de japonés ya que mi japonés esta oxidado y el adaptarme, no creo que sea un problema ya que tengo a mis amigos de mi lado… me deja un extraño sabor de boca llamarlos "amigos"._

* * *

Suspiro de forma larga y desanimada, estaba nervioso hoy sería su primer día como chico que ha pasado de secundaria, ya era un niño grande ¡exactamente! Y por eso mismo debía mantener la compostura pero según como le había dicho Reborn debía mantener un bajo perfil de quien era en realidad porque por lógicas razones nadie se te va a acerca porque eres nieto/hijo de alguna mafia, con el hecho de decir que estas relacionado con ella te excluyen socialmente, es por eso que no se debe mencionar nada al respecto.

"_Bien, de ahora en adelante eres el típico estudiante de preparatoria, fingir torpeza bien, eso a veces le sale con naturalidad, un poco estúpido, tímido, adorable, buen chico, y chilla como perro si se meten contigo, eso era lo difícil, no podía evitar darle su merecido a los maleantes"_

Y ya que era su primer día, no se fijo en el reloj y sin querer llego una hora antes de que abrieran la escuela "brillante" se dijo a si mismo Tsuna con sarcasmo, checo su reloj no había pasado ni siquiera cinco minutos, a este paso se iba a dormir y olvido que hoy llegaría con Gokudera ¡Uy nada iba como lo tenía planeado! Se iba a dar de topes contra la pared por idiota.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi- aquella seria y fría voz le espanto al grado que su cabeza agrietara la pared con el cabezazo, un hilito de sangre salió desde su frente pero no le dio importancia, con los entrenamientos de cierto sicario un golpe como esos era un piquete.

-¡Hibari! Espera… ¿Tu vas a esta escuela?- fue lo primero que pregunto olvidando el saludo matutino, el azabache ignoro el hecho de que estaba sangrando y bajo de su moto con la cual llego hace apenas segundos topándose con el castaño que parecía estar teniendo un momento de bipolaridad.- ¡Que sorpresa! Espero que este año escolar me trates bien ¿no crees? hehe- _"¿eres acaso estúpido Sawada? ¡A él le molesta que actué como herbívoro!"._

-Esta es mi escuela- respondió el chico abriendo el portón de la escuela, detrás de él estaba el castaño le seguía como perrito a su dueño.- ¿Se te ofrece algo?- volvió a preguntar esta vez con rudeza volteando hacia el menor no pudiendo evitar ver esa herida que sangraba en su frente, suspiro fastidiado y lo jalo del cuello de su uniforme.

-¿A dónde piensas llevarme?- su pregunta no fue respondida, por otro lado Hibari se sorprendió de lo ligero que era el castaño ya que podía ser arrastrado como jerga con sencillez. Llegaron a la enfermería donde a la vista había un botiquín de emergencias, Tsuna tomo asiento mientras veía como Hibari humedecía un trapo, con eso limpio la sangre.

-¿Te duele?- pregunto el azabache.

-He tenido golpes peores- admitió el castaño con una sonrisa mientras se dejaba curar, aunque esa sonrisa rápidamente se quito cuando sintió un trapo con alcohol, se mordió el labio tratando de no chillar como perro y su cuerpo se tenso, Hibari se dio cuenta y sonrió ladino.

-Y aun así, intentas no gritar por un poco de alcohol sigues siendo débil.

-A cualquiera le ardería.

Termino por desinfectar la herida lo peor ya había pasado, Tsuna suspiro relajado mientras Hibari le ponía un simple curita y listo, el castaño agradeció mientras que el mayor guardaba el botiquín, todavía no era hora para llegar a clases por lo tanto no había nadie más que ellos. Sintió la presencia del menor detrás de él, ahora se podría decir que estaba obligado a estar con él.

-Supongo que seré una molestia para ti, pero como sabrás Hibari soy nuevo aquí- sonrió Tsuna poniéndose firme y señalándose a sí mismo como a una indirecta de "vamos, muéstrame la escuela" pero se gano la cara de póker de Hibari.

-¿Debería aplaudirte?- contesto sin educación dándose la vuelta para llegar a la oficina del Comité.

-Vaya, no me esperaba esa clase de respuesta- en seguida se puso nervioso ya no sabía que responder.- ¿Te gustaría mostrarme los alrededores?

-No.

-¿disculpa dijiste no? Tengo entendido que Hibari Kyoya o sea tu, eres el Líder del Comité Disciplinario de Namichuu o sea esta escuela y por lo tanto entre los presentes solo tú y yo, tu eres el que tiene mayor autoridad y tu deber es atender los problemas de los estudiantes si así lo quieren y yo realmente la necesito- _"Bien dicho Tsuna me enorgullezco" _se felicito a sí mismo, mentalmente.

-No, al ser presidente de dicho comité significa que mi autentico deber es mantener la paz de la escuela no hay ninguna regla que diga que daba ayudarte, tú mismo puedes guiarte, eres herbívoro de la mafia quedarías en ridículo si no puedes ubicar tu propio salón- el ceño fruncido de Tsuna indico que estaba comenzando a desesperarse, Hibari se proclamo ganador y se volteo siguiendo su camino pero su manga del uniforme fue jalada.

-¡Al ser humano, significa que tienes el raciocinio para entender que tengo problemas de orientación y por ética o moral tienes que ayudarme! ¿no te esperabas esa verdad? Por lo tanto gané- salto Tsuna victorioso con una carcajada limpia y gloriosa. Hibari bufo con molestia, y no tuvo alternativa no quería imaginarse si seguía negándose probablemente estaría llegando a temas filosóficos o universales con tal de que lo acompañe.

* * *

-Estos son los jardines, aquí con frecuencia veras a estudiantes de club de jardinería o diseño grafico- dijo el azabache mirando como el castaño admiraba todas las flores de diversos colores, y se asombraba al ver los arboles habían incluso palmeras, de ahí siguió el gimnasio, la piscina, los salón donde se encontraban los club escolares, un poco más lejos se veía las canchas de baseball, futbol, natación, tennis y etc.

-En este pasillo están primer y segundo semestre o sea que tu salón debe estar por aquí, tercer piso tercer y cuarto semestre, cuarto piso quinto y sexto semestre y finalmente quinto piso están las oficinas de maestros, y la oficina del comité ¿alguna pregunta?- Tsuna negó con la cabeza asomándose a ver su salón vacío, 1-A nada mal, Hibari finalmente iba a retirarse pero nuevamente fue jalado de la manga esta vez iba a abrirle la herida pero un acercamiento inesperado le detuvo, sintió los suaves labios del menor en su mejilla... ¿Qué rayos…? ¿Qué rayos? ¡¿Qué rayos?! Se aparto rápido como si el beso le hubiera quemado.

-¿¡Qué haces!?

-¿Por qué preguntas? Es un beso de agradecimiento, en Italia las personas lo hacen… NO ME DIGAS QUE AQUÍ NO SE HACE ESO- Hibari completamente sonrojado negó energético la cabeza viendo como Tsuna se desmoronaba en el piso de la vergüenza, su cara ardía de vergüenza, la maldita costumbre de besar como unas gracias, despedida y un hola le iba a matar de pena, le levanto carraspeando la garganta fingiendo que no paso nada.- Bi-bien… gracias… adiós- inmediatamente se encerró en su salón completamente avergonzado y nervioso. Los estudiantes comenzaron a llegar, al mismo tiempo los subordinados de Hibari quienes al instante notaron el rubor en las mejillas del prefecto, nadie se atrevía a preguntar se quedaría como un caso inconcluso. Por otra parte Gokudera preguntaba con descaro que le pasaba y por que estaba tan rojo, y Yamamoto se reía mirando las mil y un caras de pena de Tsuna.

* * *

-¡Entréganos todo tu dinero!- hablo amenazante un vándalo de la escuela en un zona no muy transitada por los estudiantes, aquel chico y su sequito de idiotas acorralaban a un pobre chico de primer semestre, pobrecillo los dientes le temblaban de miedo. Era hora del almuerzo, y el castaño podía ver desde la lejanía el acto de vandalismo, sus dientes emitían un chillido de enojo, claro, por ser novatos tenían que abusar ¡que injusticia!

-¿Tsuna te comerás ese delicioso waffle que me está haciendo ojitos~?- suplico Yamamoto rodando por el pasto.

-¡No te atrevas a quitarle el almuerzo al Décimo! Sobre mi cadáver idiota

-Eres carne eso significa que si te cocino a brazas quedaras delicioso.

-Eso sucede cuando un hombre está hambriento- dedujo Haru.

-Provecho, Yamamoto- dijo Tsuna malhumorado sin apartar la vista de los maleantes, Gokudera se percato hacia donde miraba y luego frunció el ceño animando a su jefe.

-¡Vamos Décimo dele una lección a esos idiotas aprovechados!- animo el peliplata no teniendo en cuenta la pequeñez del castaño oh bueno tal vez eso no importaba, el aludido asintió iba a hacerles daño, se levanto decidido mientras sus amigos le gritaban con ánimo y ganas, una vez cuando estuvo cerca de ellos carraspeo la garganta llamando su atención.

-Caballeros, les ordeno que suelten a ese indefenso muchacho- enseguida se burlaron de él, incluso su forma de reír le parecía vulgar, iba a ganar la guerra de una forma distinta y hoy se sentía con suerte.

-¿Y qué vas a hacernos chiquitín?- volvieron a carcajear burlándose de su estatura, aprovechando la distracción Tsuna movió la cabeza como una seña para que escapara el pobre, el chico lo hizo y huyo cuando se dieron cuenta de esto los delincuentes centraron todo su odio en Tsuna quien no se mostraba ni siquiera exaltado.

-¿Cómo piensas pagarnos, eh niña?

-Hay que obligarlo a ponerse falda- propuso uno.

-Uuuh una falda, déjame felicitarte con un merecedor aplauso por tu ingenio ¡te mataste el cerebro! Autentico genio- su tono de sarcasmo era increíble dejando como un completo idiota a uno de ellos, el más grande y robusto de todos agarro a Tsuna con agresividad desde el cuello de la camisa estaba a punto de recibir un puñetazo, pero la sonrisa de Tsuna se extendió cada vez mas hasta hacer una sonrisa burlona.

-Como he dicho, hoy me siento con suerte- a poco de golpearlo, una tonfa se impacto con la cara del mayor soltando a un calmado castaño, sin usar la violencia, esa tonfa indicaba algo, enseguida los delincuentes salieron huyendo con cobardía, Hibari Kyoya había llegado.

-Otra vez tu, Sawada- reconoció el azabache.

-Me salvaste nuevamente, gracias- sonrió el menor esta vez sin dar beso de agradecimiento todo lo tenía fríamente calculado, no podía usar violencia en la escuela al menos haría uso de los elementos que había a su alrededor, y al ver esto, podría decir que los estaba usando bien, por suerte llego a tiempo sino ese puñetazo hubiera dado en su angelical rostro.

-¡Es increíble Décimo! Los enfrento sin miedo y dejo en ridículo a uno ¡Como era de esperarse de usted!

-¡Eres genial Tsuna-kun/san!

-¡ERES EXTREMO SAWADA!

-Gracias, pero todo fue logrado por la puntería de Hibari y su tonfa sin ella yo no estuviera aquí hehehe literalmente- hacia reverencia como si le estuvieran entregando el premio Nobel, Hibari simplemente guardo sus armas bajo su chaqueta y se fue maldiciendo al castaño y sus "fríos cálculos".

Pronto llego la hora de la salida y como nadie iba a un club escolar a excepción de Yamamoto quien se había quedado en el club de baseball, y ya que no tenían en realidad mucho que hacer en casa los demás se propusieron mostrarle a Tsuna y a Gokudera lo bello que podía ser Namimori, por lo que todos corrieron hacia su heladería favorita.

-¡Prueba este, Tsuna-kun es mi favorito!- dijo Kyoko emocionada entregándole un helado de chocolate con chispas de colores y estrellitas, algo muy femenino solo faltaba la… olvídenlo, ya encontró la cereza. Los helados más ricos -según Haru y Kyoko- después de eso los chicos corrieron mostrándoles una calle entera de comercio, tiendas de ropa, restaurantes, joyerías, galerías habían muchas cosas por ver, Tsuna se detuvo un momento a descansar junto con Kyoko ya que se había cansado de tanto correr, Haru se había separado pues había visto una oferta de postres, Ryohei se encontró un viejo amigo, y Gokudera vio una tienda con calaveras.

-¿Te diviertes, Tsuna-kun?- pregunto la pelirroja dándole un mordisco a su crepa.

-Ignorando el hecho de que a este paso se me va a gastar la suela, me la estoy pasando muy bien- la chica rió fijándose en sus propias suelas de zapato cuando en eso se fijo en una tienda y la señalo.

-¡Mira eso Tsuna-kun! Que lindos- corrió la pelirroja a fijarse en las adorables criaturas en la tienda de mascotas, era unos conejitos bebes y estaban dormidos unos sobre otros, uno que otro comía adorable.- Son preciosos- Tsuna no pudo evitar sentirse débil ante esas esponjosas criaturas, sus naricitas, sus profundos ojos oscuros y sus pequeñas orejas levantadas.

-Disculpen muchachos siento interrumpirlos pero necesito preguntarles algo- hablo un chica se fijo Tsuna enseguida analizándola probablemente menor que ellos, de unos cabellos negros ondulados y largos como accesorio un broche de flor que levantaba su flequillo, de unos grandes ojos marrones cerca de sus ojos un lunar, llevando un vestido color blanco con chaqueta rosa usando un collar con dije de conejo, usando unas botas de tacón, Tsuna sospecho de ella.

-¿Si qué pasa?- atendió Kyoko preocupada.

-¿No han visto pasar de casualidad un pequeño bebe conejo? Es de pelaje blanco y ojos negros, esponjosito, pachoncito y te provoca ganas de abrazarlo y o si, también responde al llamado de Ginger- Kyoko ladeo su cabeza ante la descripción al final negó triste con la cabeza disculpándose pero de todas formas la chica sonrió tierna para correr nuevamente en búsqueda del bebe.

-Que tierna niña.

-Kyoko-chan no andes hablando con quienes no conozcas ella se veía sospechosa.

-¿sospechosa de que parte?

-Bueno, es muy inusual que se te pierda un conejo y para empezar ¿para qué traerlo aquí? Además su lunar era falso.

-Tal vez le gustan los lunares, eso es todo- bien, actuaba paranoico tal vez era cierto le gusta disfrazarse y fingir ser otra persona, ignoro lo anterior y siguió viendo los diferentes animales dentro de la tienda de mascotas. Más tarde había regresado Haru con unos cuantos pasteles, Gokudera se había comprado tres brazaletes "místicos" y Ryohei… él no se compro nada. Para finalizar el día los chicos terminaron comiendo en un restaurante cerca del parque que es más, quedaba a la vista.

-Hoy, una linda niña se nos acerco para preguntarnos si habíamos visto un bebe conejo pero Tsuna sospecho de ella.

-¿Una niña persiguiendo un conejo? Patético.

-Me recuerda Alicia en el país de las Maravillas- comento Tsuna bebiendo su taza de té pero todos reaccionaron con un susto cuando la castaña grito de golpe y se levanto como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-¡Hahi, un bebe conejito-desu! Yo lo vi pero ahora que lo recuerdo ese conejito no era normal- dijo regresando a su asiento recordando, ella estaba en la pastelería hablando con la dueña ya que Haru era clienta consentida pero tanto la dueña como la castaña notaron a una esponjosa criatura correr como espíritu libre pero eso no era lo extraño, corría y reía cual niño en el parque aunque este reía de su libertad.

-¿El conejo reía? Deja de decir estupideces, mujer- bufo Gokudera regresando a su café.

-¡Haru lo vio-desu fue totalmente adorable!

-Interesante, conejos parlantes- admitió Tsuna.

Después de esos acontecimientos todos fueron a sus respectivas casas, el castaño aun así tenia su casa un poco lejos ya que desde el momento en el que dijo que se convertiría en el Décimo hizo el ligero comentario que le gustaría tener su base en Japón ya que allá estaba su madre, aunque nunca creyó que se lo tomaran tan a pecho, se había construido una mansión en las afueras de Namimori donde allá estaba su madre y sus hermanos. Se arrepentía de haber hecho el "ligero" comentario ya que ahora por eso se estaba matando en llegar y no era precisamente el tipo de personas experto en andar en estaciones de metro, ni pedir taxi porque no se sabía la dirección, solo quedaba ir a pie.

Y cuando al fin llego, fue recibido por sorprendidas sirvientas y su madre, viendo a un exhausto castaño con varas de los arboles en su cabello, eso incluye las hojas y oh, una bellota. Su uniforme un poco roto y envuelto en tierra, había salido de su casa como todo un impecable caballero y regreso como pordiosero (disculpen, todavía me sigo riendo), Reborn tuvo que contenerse para no reír por las fachas si su abuelo le viera ahora mismo estuviera con los ojos saltones.

-¡Tsu-kun que te sucedió!

-Hahaha… una larga y dolorosa historia… tomare un baño y cuando regrese les cuento todo, ay… ¿me pueden ayudar a subir las escaleras? mis pies, cadera, espalda y todo me están matando.

Y dicho y hecho, cuando el castaño regreso limpiecito se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar frente a su preocupada madre y sus tres hermanos. Una linda y adorable niña china que ahora usaba lentes debido a su miopía, Fuuta quien siempre cargaba con su libro de ranking, y Lambo el niño vaca quien se había encariñado enseguida de la mama de Tsuna, una dulce mujer siempre preocupada por la salud de sus pequeños.

-Bien, sucede que no me sabía la dirección para regresar a mi casa- no había ni empezado y Reborn estaba riéndose en silencio.- estuve buscando un camino por dos horas entre los árboles, fui atacado por una familia de ardillas y perseguido por un búho, luego como no encontraba el dichoso caminito me trepe a un árbol me di cuenta que faltaba poco para llegar a casa pero se rompió la rama de la que me trepaba y me caí, y luego tropecé colina abajo y ahí fueron como 3 horas para volver a subir y llegar a casa- el sicario no paraba de reír, mientras que Fuuta termino con la quijada un poco abierta y I-pin sin reacción.

-Oh, bueno lo mejor será que el chófer te vaya a buscar.

Tsuna suspiro cansado, todo su cuerpo le dolía y le exigía reposo inmediato posiblemente la suerte le duro un rato pero a pesar de eso, la paso muy bien posiblemente la mudanza no había dio tan mala después de todo sin embargo… vio a Reborn un minuto para después hablarle.

-Reborn hoy cuando salí con mis amigos una niña se nos acerco a preguntarnos por un conejo.

-aja ¿y qué tiene de raro?

-que… mi amiga Haru lo vio, y el conejo podía hablar ¿no te resulta extraño? En seguida sospeche de la niña además me recordaba un poco a alguien a pesar del maquillaje- tomo un sorbo de su vaso de leche.- no sé, enseguida pensé en que a esos pequeños conejos les paso algo no se tal vez no tiene nada que ver con la mafia pero… me hizo pensar.

-He visto cosas más extrañas que esas, solo estas un poquito paranoico, la caída del árbol te afecto- tal vez era cierto, tal vez estaba de paranoico, era su intuición la que le hacía sacar miles de conclusiones, se estiro adolorido y opto por ir a su habitación a dormir, mañana seria otro día cansado.

* * *

**Hoy fue un capitulo muy loquito ya que hubo una extraña pero graciosa lucha de argumentos entre Hibari y Tsuna :D eso me parecía genial no todos los días los ves "discutiendo" sobre la ética de un ser humano, el pobre por poco y iba a decirle la ética de Aristóteles xD no se si lo notaron pero aquí Tsuna lo describo como un chico que actúa como listillo y habla mucho con sarcasmo, pues así es exactamente me lo imagine como un proceso, entre mas hastiado/molesto esté más arrogante y cínico será lo demás será sorpresa ¿Cómo llegara ser Tsuna en su lado oscuro? Me lo imagine Yandere eso pondría a Tsuna casi en un nuevo contexto muy OoC por otra parte ¡Me pareció muy tierno el beso de agradecimiento! [ºwº] cosita lo malo es que Hibari se hizo a un lado, es muy tímido ya me di cuenta y como notaran hoy no le hice bullying a Gokudera en serio no es que lo odie pero es de ese tipo de personas que me parecen chingables hahaha a mi dicen que soy chingable también (º A º) Si les gusto este capitulo por favor dejen un review para las escritoras es como un gran animo cada review es muy importante y nos alienta a escribir, incluso cuando alguien escribía "jajajaja" yo también me reía porque se sentía bonish (aw) cuídense mucho y saludos!**


	4. Mas allá del Cementerio

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn (KHR) es propiedad de Akira Amano eso incluye sus geniales personajes.

**Género: **Shonen, acción, aventura, ficción, yaoi, yuri.

**Summary: **La Familia Vongola necesita reclutar a gente lo suficientemente fuerte para pelear a lado del heredero, Sawada Tsunayoshi un engañoso chiquillo, adorable pero de una faceta oscura considerada como "enigmática" deberá superar sus límites si realmente desea estar presente en la sucesión.

**Parejas: **1827 [Hibari x Tsuna] 8059 [Yamamoto x Gokudera] RL [Reborn x Lambo] sobre mas parejas aun no sé, posiblemente más tarde las ponga eso incluye yuri y OC's.

**Nota: **Semi-UA, Ooc (Out of Character), OC, Multipairing, y si tengo la oportunidad pueden llegar momentos de Songfic.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Los Pilares de Vongola**

**Capitulo 4**

"**Más allá del cementerio"**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hibari en la mañana había salido al parque alimentar a las aves, era un habito muy propio de los abuelos pero a quien le importaba, aventaba trozos de pan hacia las palomas que comían gustosas, sonrió sin querer queriendo al notar a un chiquitín una bola amarilla muy pequeña a comparación de las demás sin embargo no le agrado al notar que el pequeño no era capaz de agarrar su propia comida ya que las palomas abusaban, por supuesto la ley del más fuerte, esa ley incluso era respetada por Hibari sin embargo el estaba ahí para defender al pequeño, lo tomo en sus manos y lo puso en su regazo y darle un poco de pan.

-Eres un buen chico.

Se sobresalto y miro a su derecha, una ancianita le había visto hacer un acto de amabilidad pero ella sonrió acariciando al ave sorprendiéndose de lo dócil que era.- No todos los días ves a un apuesto muchacho venir al parque a alimentar a las aves, soy muy afortunada- Hibari sonrió y volvió su vista hacia la pequeña ave notando que la ancianita se levantaba.- Oh, mi hermana llego por mi fue bueno verte joven, no dejes de alimentarlas- Hibari se quedo mirando a ambas ancianitas, eran gemelas, vaya, ya había olvidado lo que era tener un hermano cada vez que tocaban el tema de familia pensaba en su hermano mayor y en su padre, la última vez que los vio simplemente hizo una reverencia, el sentimiento de extrañar le molestaba se sentía como un herbívoro pero no sabía si estaba mal o estaba bien. Miro al cielo un momento, ese cielo azul le recordaba mucho a… los ojos de su madre, mismo ojos que tenia también… ahora que lo pensaba ¿Dónde rayos se había metido ese mocoso? Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo vio ¿dos años? No lo sabía.

-Oh, Hibari que casualidad verte aquí- no era precisamente la persona a quien le gustaría ver.

-Sasagawa Ryohei.

-No me veas así Hibari si gustas podemos resolverlo en una pelea ¡aquí y ahora!- en seguida el entusiasta chico se puso en posición de ataque pero no vio que el azabache hiciera nada, se quedo sentado en el banco junto con un ave amarillo que buscaba calidez en su regazo, se rindió y se tumbo a su lado en el asiento del parque.- Te siento nostálgico, Hibari y eso es extraño.

-Extraño es verte nadar- y vaya que tenía razón.

-¡HAHAHA admite con ese estilo puedo llegar a las olimpiadas!- pero al ver que no reía o sonreía (si claro, ahorita mi amigo) volvió a tumbarse a ver al mismo cielo entonces se dio cuenta de algo que le sorprendió.- Lindo día, el sol no es tan fuerte y las nubes son todas blancas, hoy podre ir al cine con Kyoko- otra vez con el tema de los hermanas, Hibari suspiro fatigado agarrando a la bola de plumas amarillas como una forma de brindarle calor.

-Hermanos heh~…- murmuro cerrando sus ojos por un momento, no sabía simplemente hoy creía que era momento perfecto para recordar esos momento con sus hermanos aunque en realidad eran pocos, no era mucho de relacionarse pero cuando su hermano mayor se acercaba vaya que disfrutaba de su compañía odiaba admitirlo pero, eran buenos tiempos.

-¿Recordaste algo?- por aquel instante se había olvidado de la presencia de Ryohei quien estaba muriéndose de curiosidad por saber que recordaba, si hacía que Hibari sonriera quería decir que debía ser algo muy bueno, si tuviera rabo la estuviera moviendo como rehilete. Los ojos de Hibari mirando el cielo le hicieron recordar a sus difuntos padre y hermano, se levanto y tomo del ave yéndose del parque dejando a un confuso Ryohei, caminando llego a una florería donde compro crisantemos blancos, y tomo camino hacia el cementerio, por donde paso miles y miles de tumbas con nombres y muchas flores en su mayoría flores blancas, se detuvo un momento y vio una tumba con rosas negras, algo inusual de ver pero continuo con su camino y llego, muy apartado pero eran dos bellas tumbas unidas la de su hermano y padre, los miro por un momento, inexpresivo, sin sentir tristeza ni ningún cosquilleo.

Pero a su mente vino el recuerdo cuando él era un niño apenas, jugaba a ser el líder de una tropa de guerreros mientras que su hermano mayor era su enemigo, su padre intervenía sus peleas solo para anunciar que era hora de la comida o el almuerzo, eran una familia feliz, todo cambio a raíz de que los hermanos supieron de que su padre trabajaba para la mafia, su madre ese día le grito a su padre con cólera y tristeza ya que ambos sabían lo que podría pasarle, obviamente estaba preocupada. Y todo se torno más oscuro cuando el mayor de los hermanos decidió trabajar junto a su padre, ese día su madre lloro.

"_Descansen en paz" _dijo mentalmente Hibari dejando los crisantemos en la tumba. Escucho un ruido que iba de la derecha, volteo enseguida pero no vio nada, juro haber escuchado una voz familiar.

-Que inesperado- esa voz tampoco es la que esperaba escuchar pero era mejor esa que la ruidosa voz de Sasagawa Ryohei, volteo a su izquierda un poco más allá estaba Tsuna quien de igual forma dejaba bellísimas flores blancas en una tumba.- Esto contradice a tu forma dura de pensar.

-Di lo que quieras ¿Qué hay de ti?- el castaño miro con ojos felices la tumba.

-Oh solo un familiar que murió a causa de una enfermedad, nada que ver con la mafia solamente era alguien a quien quería mucho solo eso, pero veo que… lo tuyo es serio… ¿padre y hermano?- Hibari enseguida se dispuso a regresar pero como si fuera un deja-Vu era nuevamente seguido y no era necesario voltearse para saber quién era.- Por lo que veo tu padre no es japonés eso significa que es tu madre la de los genes fuertes vaya lo único que sacaste de tu padre fueron sus ojos, son muy lindos.

-Basta, no es necesario que tengas que hacer uno de tus comentarios- le sorprendió la forma en la que desato un poco su molestia pero aun así eso no basto para callar al castaño quien tenía la intención clara de animarlo.

-Me pareció que estabas decaído, y lo sé porque es como una intuición mía o bueno… conozco esos ojos- Hibari levanto una ceja interesando ¿Qué podía saber ese herbívoro de sus sentimientos? Absurdo.- No te miento, es cuando te sientes lleno de nostalgia o cuando extrañas a una persona, quiero mucho a mi abuelo… el haber venido aquí me hace sentir así como tu estas- y sin querer ambos llegaron a una parte en la que Tsuna termino hablando de su preocupación.- No se qué haría si el llegara a morir.

-Llorar- dijo Hibari como palabra clave, cansado de estar parado se sentó Tsuna rió deprimido mirando el suelo.

-Si tal vez… lloraría…- guardaron un silencio en el que Tsuna pudo reflexionar de algunas cosas, el silencio fue tranquilo y relajante para los dos.- Bajo esa personalidad dura y agresiva hay alguien con sentimientos eso puedo ver.- tomo asiento a lado de Hibari mirando de forma distraída el cielo.- Vamos, háblame un poco de tu familia.

-¿Y si me niego?

-Te hará sentir mejor yo hablo con Reborn de eso y siempre termino con una sonrisa, de esa forma puedo continuar mis días alegre, ya que si no lo digo es algo que nadie mas sabrá, por dentro quieres que alguien te escuche pero no te atreves al final eso quedara encerrado y te causara un dolor- vaya palabras profundas y eso que tenía un diferente concepto del castaño, suspiro y observo al cielo.

-... ... Mi padre no es japonés el nació en Dinamarca por lo que tengo entendido se crió en distintos lugares con el tiempo y conoció a mi madre en Francia donde se enamoraron y se casaron, allí mismo nació mi hermano mayor se crió un par de años y por asuntos del trabajo mi padre fue trasladado a Japón primero a Tokio donde ahí nací yo, junto con mi hermano jugábamos en el jardín y dormíamos la siesta con mamá después por un periodo de tiempo fuimos a vivir a Suecia donde nació mi hermano menor regresamos a Japón… menos él, se quedo con nuestros abuelos, hubo un tiempo en el que los tres estábamos juntos nuestro padre aprovecho eso y nos contó la verdad acerca de su trabajo, trabajaba para la mafia, y mi hermano mayor al tener la edad suficiente se unió muy joven con nuestro padre… más tarde se supo de un atentado en Italia donde ambos murieron, nuestra familia dejó de ser feliz.

-¿Sientes rencor por la muerte de ellos dos?

-No… no hay rencor pero es mi deseo, matar a los culpables.

_Después de eso nuestra familia cambio, se volvió un poco distante y no sabemos la razón solamente cambio pero mi madre se preocupaba cuando cada vez que venía mi hermano y veía extrañas marcas por todo su cuerpo, ella tenía miedo de que nos involucráramos en la mafia por temor a que nos pase lo mismo que nuestro padre y hermano, en un fin de semana el vino sin avisar lo vimos muy diferente, sus ojos estaban opacos, estaba muy pálido, y solamente yo supe de la vez en la que su estado empeoró y escupió sangre, después de eso, el no ha vuelto a Japón _ [N/A: Es por esto que en el capitulo uno el Noveno dice que lo consideraba muerto]

-¿No hablan ustedes?

-Yo no, mi madre si lo contacta por teléfono pero parece que su numero no existe.

-… Parece que te debo una disculpa, te juzgue mal Hibari Kyoya- el mayor no pudo evitar soltar una ligera y pesada risa.- ¿Tu madre sabe esto? estarás involucrado en algo grande, esto solo me hace sentir peor.

-No, conmigo será diferente no me dejare engañar por nadie, solo el más fuerte vivirá- dijo decidido viendo aquel cielo cuyos ojos le recordaban al de su padre, azules como el cielo, Tsuna rió levantándose.

-¿Lo ves? Tu mirada cambio ahora te ves… mmh… vaya, no veo cambio ahahahaha.

-Herbívoro, voy a morderte hasta la muerte- le amenazo sacando detrás de su ropa su par de tonfas las cuales, salieron de la nada y el hecho de que aparecieran por obra del espíritu santo asusto al castaño quien se burlo del azabache mientras emprendía la graciosa huida siendo perseguido por Hibari, sentirá el verdadero terror cuando sea alcanzado.

* * *

"¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?"

-Me parece asombroso, como ese chico está cambiando a Kyoya supongo que me limitare a observar.

"¿No iras a saludarlo?"

-Lo pensare por el momento, observare.

"¿Por qué no nos cuentas tus planes?"

-Obviamente nopi, quiero crear un ambiente de sabiduría entre nosotros, mis escandalosos muchachos además estoy esperando a cierto idiota ¡que he estado hablándole millones de veces y su celular no contesta! Me las va a pagar POR HACERME ESTO.

* * *

**.**

-¿Escuchaste ese grito?- pregunto Tsuna completamente cansado pero recibió el impacto de una tonfa que lo tumbo al suelo, Hibari quien no había escuchado nada recogió su tonfa y la guardo dándole su merecido al castaño.

-¿Te gusto el sabor de mi tonfa?- (N/A: maldición, eso sonó ambiguo) Tsuna se levanto teniendo chichón detrás de su cabeza quien noto como la ave amarilla del inicio se ponía encima de sus cabellos alborotados, se boto en su cabeza.

-¡agarro mi cabeza como nido! No me puedo enojar es muy lindo- Hibari fue el primero en fijarse en donde estaban, habían llegado una tienda extraña, no había casi nadie de gente, nunca habían visto esta calle estas tiendas iban con extensos pavimentos decorados por muchos árboles que estaban envueltos con luces de colores, aun eran horas de día por lo que aun no encendían, las tiendas también iban decoradas con luces, una mujer vio a ambos chicos mirar esta nueva zona.

-Esta zona es muy visitada por turistas- informo una joven mujer que por su atuendo se podía decir que ella era una gitana, piel morena y cabello oscuro era muy hermosa cabe mencionar.- Pero por la noche nadie casi nadie viene es en la noche donde vale la pena venir casi nadie en Namimori sabe de esta zona por que nadie va mas allá del cementerio- señalo el pequeño sendero por donde habían llegado Hibari y Tsuna.- Este lugar es espectacular por que las luciérnagas vienen mucho a estos lugares en especial cerca del rió ahí es donde las parejas van digo, por si les interesa- ninguno de los dos capto eso ultimo hasta que Tsuna emitió un "ah" comprensión y se sonrojo violentamente.

-¡Esta e-equivocada no somos eso! So-solo somos… "mierda ¿qué somos nosotros?"

-Miles me dicen lo mismo a mi no me engañan después de todo puedo verlo, vengan a mi tienda como ustedes son las primera personas en verme y no huir les haré este favor gratis, vamos- ambos a ambos chicos a una exótica tienda que al entrar podían verse cosas bastante misteriosas, las figuras de duendes y trolls, accesorios de cuarzos y miles de productos de procedencia dudosa.

-Tomen asiento les haré lectura de mano comenzando contigo- señalo la gitana al castaño quien se puso tenso.- tu mano derecha si no es mucha molestia.- tanto el castaño como el azabache se miraron preguntándose si era bueno creerle, al final lo hicieron porque tiene de mascota una cabra, la chica empezó a examinar la mano del castaño quien espero a ver la respuesta.- Me das ternura chico, bien, en el amor no eres muy dado a enamorarte pero cuando te enamoras ¡te enamoras!- bien la chica le caía bien por hacer mucha gesticulación de manos pero revelarlo frente a alguien le parecía incomodo.- además, y por eso mismo no acostumbras de los tratos amorosos pero tienes la tendencia de darlo todo en el amor, sacrificarlo todo por esa persona- ok, estaba poniéndose incomodo.

-hehe gracias pero- entre la gitana y Tsuna una guerra de miradas, impresionantemente se comunicaron.

"ya me tengo que ir"

"aun no acabo contigo ¡siéntate o hago que mi cabra robe tu billetera!"

"¿Cómo es eso?"

"Una gitana jamás revela sus secretos ¡ahora SIÉNTATE!" Tsuna agarro asiento y dio otra vez su mano dejando que la chica hiciera su trabajo esta vez diría una cosa totalmente diferente.- eres inteligente niño pero la tensión te estresa y no te deja aclarar tus ideas, sabes muchas cosas pero pocas en verdad te interesan, y a veces todos esos conocimientos son tantos que no los sabes aplicar- bueno le quedaba de consuelo que era inteligente y no un perfecto deficiente académico.

-veamos… en la línea del sexo- mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda.- Prospero y feliz matrimonio sin problemas y… que inesperado… actividad sexual constante- la cara de Tsuna se coloro tanto que se estrello contra la mesa, la gitana no pudo evitar burlarse.- tu futuro va a estar lleno de problemas debes encararlos o si no tendrá consecuencias fatales y no solo para ti, hablo en general, muchas personas te perseguirán pero tienes grandes y fuertes personas a tu alrededor que están contigo y lo darán todo- finalizo la chica con una sonrisa, Tsuna suspiro con una tranquila risa mientras se levanto y Hibari igual pero tanto Tsuna como la gitana tuvieron una sonrisa oscura y cómplice, Tsuna se encargo de regresar al mayor al asiento y la gitana tomaba su mano.

-¿Qué están haciendo? Suéltenme.

-Hibari Kyoya ¿crees que saldrás intacto después de haberte enterado de mi vida? Si me hundo yo, te hundes conmigo.

-¡Bien empiezo! Hibari Kyoya en el amor eres posesivo y celoso, te gusta sentir a tu pareja segura y eres sobreprotector cuando lo sientes en peligro, ser celoso está bien es signo de que te importa pero en exceso te causara problemas mi amigo hahaha ¡prosigamos! En el sexo te gusta hacer sentir bien a tu pareja como dato extra te puedo apostar que te ha de encantar la postura del misionero.

-HAHAHAHA- se burlo Tsuna estrepitosamente mientras el azabache seguía dándose de topes contra la mesa. Iba a matarlo cuando salieran, iba a asesinarlo. La gitana prosiguió después de haberse reído junto con el castaño.

-En temas de la salud, dinero y la vida todo va bien, seguido iras de viajes fuera del país por una u otra razón, la suerte te sonríe a veces no, un ejemplo, esta situación hahaha bueno al igual que mi amigo tendrás muchos problemas unos que otros personales, pero como tú eres fuerte apuesto mi bebe cabra a que todo de alguna forma todo estará bien, pero el resultado dependerá mucho de tus decisiones, piensa muy bien y elige con cuidado finalmente, tu matrimonio será pleno y feliz y si cabe la posibilidad unos cuantos niños te vendrían bien haciendo relajo por tu casa ¡terminamos contigo!

-Creo que se murió, no se mueve- dijo malicioso el castaño, pero lo vio levantarse mientras agarraba el cuello del menor e intentaba estrangularlo.- gracias por todo señorita muy amable espero que nos veamos en alguna otra ocasión.

-Lo mismo digo, cuídense mucho y no olviden usar protección.

-¿Qué?

-No dije nada, ya son las 7 ahora mismo que salgan verán algo hermoso- Tsuna salió de la tienda ambos chicos quedaron impresionados, el lugar habia cambiado radicalmente, por la noche los negocios se iluminan con los letreros o sus luces blancas, los arboles se iluminaban y las personas iban de aquí y allá sin descanso, efectivamente podían ver a mucho extranjero andar, los pequeños niños corrían usando mascaras, la calle entera estaba ambientada en un festival, era maravilloso.

-Mira eso.- señalo Tsuna hacia el peluche de león le llamo la atención ese peluche, y lo iba a conseguir, para eso solo tenía que disparar y dar en el blanco, fácil pero miro a Hibari quien se mostraba notoriamente aburrido por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, Tsuna enojado le paso el arma claramente falsa.- Veamos misionero-kun que tan buena puntería tienes- ignorando la forma en como le llamo, simplemente apunto el centro y atino, esos eran 500 puntos o sea que tenía el derecho que llevarse incluso el peluche mas grande, Hibari iba a escoger aquel peluche de erizo pero al ver la mirada de perrito abandonado del menor, no tuvo elección no vaya a ser que se pusiera a argumentar ahí mismo, pidió el león.

-Ten, no lo quiero.

-Está muy lindo, con esto puedo botarme a dormir-

La noche fue divertida, se toparon con muchos gitanos y extranjeros, los niños no paraban que correr e ir de juego en juego, Tsuna consiguió una máscara de demonio y Hibari una de zorro, compraron manzanas endulzadas estuvieron a tiempo para que dieran las 9 y las luciérnagas apareciesen, entonces Tsuna recordó que la chica dijo que lo más asombroso de todo era el rió donde iban las luciérnagas, quería llevarse un buen recuerdo de esto por lo que corrió con prisa olvidándose que Hibari estaba comprando un algodón de dulce, corrió y se topo con una asombrosa vista, sus ojos se iluminaron.

-Sawada hazme el favor de no irte sin avisar ¿quieres?

-Ven desde acá se ve mejor el lugar- tomo la mano de Hibari y lo jalo pasando por un sendero entre los árboles, habían muchas parejas pero también niños muchos de ellos aprovechaban el momento y tomaban foto de recuerdo, habían fogatas donde te reunías. Tsuna corrió hasta las luciérnagas intentando atraparlas.

-¿Qué haces eres un niño que?

-Hace mucho que no veo unas así, mucho menos con esta bella vista- entonces un señor de paso le dio un frasco donde podría encerrar a unas cuantas, y eso hizo Tsuna atrapo dentro del frasco tres luciérnagas y lleno de emoción corrió hacia el mayor mostrándole su captura.

-¡Mira esto! Agarre tres ¿No es genial?- Tsuna lleno de fascinación admiro a las pequeñas que había aprisionado en un frasco y luego se tumbo en una de las fogatas a ver el paisaje nocturno, el cansancio logro que su hiperactividad se relajara ahora solo quería sentir el calor de la fogata alrededor de varias personas, por otra parte el azabache sin tener alguna otra alternativa tomo asiento justamente a lado del menor quien aun respiraba agitado después de tanto correr y brincar.- Dime Hibari ¿Te gusta Namimori?

-Obviamente.

-A mi también, me gusta- miro nuevamente su frasco y lo abrió dejando en libertad a las pequeñas.- Regresemos a casa- Se levanto el castaño cargando su peluche de león, había sido divertido aunque hubiera sido mejor si estuvieran todos juntos, bueno, seria en otra ocasión, se fueron por donde llegaron cruzaron el cementerio y salieron de esta.

-Queda pendiente el asesinarte, Sawada- menciono el mayor comiendo de su algodón.

-¿Con todo lo que paso aun crees que es correcto llamarme por mi apellido? Tsuna estará bien- caminaron en silencio hasta notar que su casa iba por distintos caminos, haciendo un recuento de lo que sucedió habían llegado a pensar ambos "ni siquiera en mis pensamientos más salvajes llegue a imaginarme pasar un día con este sujeto"

-Nos vemos, Tsunayoshi.

El menor al darse cuenta como lo llamo no pudo evitar quedarse sin habla, tal vez por allí había un visible estúpido sonrojo, esa sensación de decepción le invadió como si estuviera esperando otra cosa, vaya pensamientos mas ridículos tenia, su chófer vino por él y lo llevo a casa, este se había fijado que el "joven amo" estaba sonriendo como idiota.

* * *

**.**

**Waah este capitulo enteramente 1827 + gitana casual ahahahaha me divirtió este capitulo y mas las lecturas de mano, ese misionero-kun es un loquillo xDD aquí es la parte donde me salen con que ya se están echándose el ojo los dos (Jajaja no pude evitar pensar en la palabra "taco de ojo" xDD) por otro lado, se contó la historia de Hibari a quien le puse una familia feliz que fue desmoronándose (me sentí bien cruel al destrozar una familia) y de hecho estaba leyendo sobre Hibari y dicen que sus padres y hermano mayor estaban muertos yo me quede: FTW!? ¿Hermano mayor? ¿Padres muertos? Nuuuu D: aunque no termino de creerlo probablemente y son rumores (yo rezo por que así sea ;_;) espero les haya gustado este capitulo nos vemos en el siguiente ;D adieu~ **


	5. No me vuelvas asustar

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn (KHR) es propiedad de Akira Amano eso incluye sus geniales personajes.

**Género: **Shonen, acción, aventura, ficción, yaoi, yuri.

**Summary: **La Familia Vongola necesita reclutar a gente lo suficientemente fuerte para pelear a lado del heredero, Sawada Tsunayoshi un engañoso chiquillo, adorable pero de una faceta oscura considerada como "enigmática" deberá superar sus límites si realmente desea estar presente en la sucesión.

**Parejas: **1827 [Hibari x Tsuna] 8059 [Yamamoto x Gokudera] RL [Reborn x Lambo] 8695 [Haru x Kyoko] D81 [Dino x OC] perdonad, solo se me ocurrió invertir el numero, D27 (más que nada fraternal o brofist mas o menos).

**Nota: **Semi-UA, Ooc (Out of Character), OC, Multipairing, y si tengo la oportunidad pueden llegar momentos de Songfic.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Los Pilares de Vongola**

**Capitulo 5**

"**No vuelvas a asustarme"**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_En una bella casa tradicional japonesa, una mujer de cabellos largos y lacios vistiendo un yukata verde oscuro veía con orgullo y felicidad y sus tres hijos en la misma habitación, estaba impresionada de cuan grandes se habían vuelto, el mayor estaba sentado en medio el más alto de los tres tenía unos cabellos oscuros largos amarrados a una coleta un poco larga, su cabello negro iba de oscuro a rubio, usaba lentes y a diferencia de sus hermanos el tenia sus ojos de distinto color a pesar de las diferencias no dejaban de tener cierta similitud, llevaba formal un traje negro._

_-Hajime, pareces tomarte en serio sobre conseguir un trabajo junto con tu padre._

_-No puedo esperar convertirme en un adulto pronto, madre- contesto serio sirviéndole una taza de té verde, a su derecha estaba Hibari Kyoya en aquel año era igual de frió y apartado sus cabellos totalmente negros y sus ojos azules como el acero, vistiendo su ropa casual que constaba de una camisa manga larga color gris que iba arremangaba hasta los codos junto con un pantalón entubado negro. Su madre miro que Hibari no paraba de mirar a sus hermanos, su reacción le complació y tomo un sorbo de su té. _

_-Kyoya tu nunca bajas la guardia ya me di cuenta me recuerdas a un depredador- escucho la risita de su hijo menor, al que casi nunca veían ni siquiera escuchaban por teléfono, en aquel tiempo solo un niño que iba por sus dos dígitos de edad, el más parecido con su hermano lo único que les diferenciaba eran que uno sonreía y otro no, uno poseía un lunar cerca de su ojo izquierdo y el otro no, sus ojos… uno los tenia azul cielo y otro de azul metálico._

_-¿Cómo te ha ido en Suecia, Megumi?_

_-Bastante bien, madre el idioma es difícil ¡pero no hay problema!_

_-Me alegro por mis hijos, todos reunidos me pone contenta._

_Los tres no pudieron evitar sonreírle a su madre, pero en ese momento su padre irrumpió, un hombre adulto de rasgos occidentales, piel clara, cabello rubio y elegantemente peinado, ojos azules como el cielo vistiendo como siempre muy formal pero no sonreía como solía hacerlo, se sentó a lado de la madre y miro serio frente a sus hijos, era la primera vez que los veía de esa forma, incluso sorprendió a Hibari quien acostumbraba verlo a sonreír._

_-Durante todo este tiempo, les he estado ocultando muchas cosas- empezó el señor.- Es sobre mi trabajo- no pudieron evitar pensar mil y un posibilidades sobre el trabajo de su padre ya que salía mucho de viaje y pasaba horas enteras en la computadora o incluso se iba meses enteros de viaje, ese día fue el inicio.- Yo… me dedico a los negocios con gente… mafia, más que nada, mi trabajo es sustentar recursos para familias de mafia como armas de fuego o, bombas y cosas así aunque bueno, mi otro labor es operar a personas que son de una familia- su madre frunció el ceño claramente enojada y triste, el mayor no pudo evitar quedarse con los ojos ligeramente abiertos, Megumi no dijo nada simplemente cerro sus ojos mientras que Hibari tenía aquel mal presentimiento._

_-... ¡¿Por qué decidiste meterte en algo tan peligroso como eso?! ¡Sabes las consecuencias que trae meterte con esas como esas! Obviamente podrías salir lastimado un días de estos y lo peor de todo es que nos lo ocultaste, incluso pudiste haber puesto a tus propios hijos en peligro, no pensaste ni siquiera que uno de ellos pudo haber sido rastreado ¡o yo no sé!- grito su madre completamente enojada, sus padres empezaron a pelear aunque la pelea la ganaba la madre, Hajime no pudo intervenir no cuando estaba tan sorprendido, Hibari apenas y podía parpadear sin saber a dónde mirar se fijo en su hermano menor, estaba en una esquina cubriéndose los oídos para no escuchar los gritos, una reacción muy común en los menores, no entendía, hace unos momentos todos eran felices._

_._

_-¡Contéstame! ¿Quién fue el que te hizo esto? Estas marcas no son normales, alguien te hizo daño ¡Solamente mírate! Estas demacrado- aquel día también fue terrible, lo recordaba Hibari, un fin de semana llego su hermano menor de la nada, un día de invierno, había llegado el sin cubrirse de la nieve, como si no le tuviera miedo a morir de hipotermia. El menor había llegado con varias enfermedades, fiebre incluso dolor en las piernas, diversas cortadas en brazos, piernas y moretones por todos lados, estaba destruido casi no parecía tener vida, estaba tan herido que un ser con vida no parecía, Hibari al verlo lo agarro del rostro y observo sus ojos, opacos, serios, sin una pizca de lo que solía ser, esa fue la primera vez que se vio a Hibari llorar._

_-Mírame a los ojos- pidió el mayor todavía con la esperanza de que el menor respondería._

_-Perdóname, solo vine… a despedirme- dijo el menor con la intención de alejarse pero estaba tan débil que no soporto su propio peso y cayó, tocio tan fuerte que hasta llego a escupir sangre, Hibari corrió a ayudarlo, se sintió terrible y peor sentía que no había forma de ayudarlo, esto solo era un indicio de que su hermano menor moriría, tendría una muerte dolorosa. Esa misma noche, su hermano desapareció ante sus ojos._

* * *

Despertó de golpe, la luz del sol le había pegado en los ojos, se fijo sus ojos tocando sus mejillas húmedas: había estado llorando. Bufo enojado detestaba recordar aquellos tiempos, se estiro y se dispuso a ponerse su uniforme escolar, se fijo en su ventana estaba aquella esponjosa ave que le había seguido hasta su casa pronunciaba "Hibari, Hibari" todo el tiempo, aleteaba sus alas, el azabache sonrió y abrió un frasco que guardaba, deposito unas cuantas semillas en su escritorio para que el ave se alimentara.

-Kyoya ¿Ya te vas tan pronto?- pregunto su madre con una sonrisa, dándole un beso de buenos días en la frente.

-Mi escuela me está esperando debo ser de los primeros en llegar.

-Bueno, no conduzcas tan rápido, ten un buen día hijo- el menor asintió y se despidió, arranco su moto y partió rumbo a su escuela, no yendo tan rápido tal y como dijo su madre, hoy los arboles brillaban magníficos, podía ver que por los senderos los estudiantes de distintas escuelas iban a sus respectivas escuela, allí más adelante podía ver a un grupo de su escuela, a cierto grupo de herbívoros que mas detestaba, entre ellos Sawada Tsunayoshi, paso de largo el grupo siguiendo su camino, el sueño de esta mañana había sido distinto, esta vez era como revivir aquella sensación de dolor, aquella horrorosa nostalgia.

-¡HIBARI CUIDADO!- el aludido abrió sus ojos de golpe, estaba a punto de ser arrollado por un tráiler quien ni se daba la molestia de hacerse a un lado, solo escucho el pitido del camionero, pero gracias a los buenos reflejos del mayor por solo décima de segundo y lo atropellaban, se hizo a un lado de inmediato y detuvo su moto un momento en el pavimento completamente pálido, hoy estaba extraño pero vio como el mismo grupo de herbívoros se le acercaban en especial el castaño.- ¿Estás bien?- Hibari una vez se recupero de aquello se fijo en el menor que enseguida le grito.- ¡eres un idiota por poco y te atropellan!- los presentes pelaron sus ojos sin creerlo, Tsuna se había atrevido a levantarle la voz al temido prefecto.

-¡Si vas a estar arriesgando tu vida de ese modo durante todo el día es mejor que te quedes encerrado en tu casa!- Tsuna dio media vuelta y siguió con su camino siendo seguido de Gokudera y los demás, Hibari se agarro la cien ciertamente hoy estaba extraño ni siquiera se encontró con ganas de golpear al menor.

-Hahaha el solo está muy preocupado de hecho a todos nos preocupaste- escucho la voz de Yamamoto Takeshi quien agarro su mochila y siguió con su camino rumbo a la escuela.

Cuando llego a su escuela, estaciono su moto y camino hasta la oficina del Comité Disciplinario donde fue nuevamente sorprendido por Kusakabe Tetsuya quien le bombardeo con preguntas notablemente preocupado al parecer el accidente se esparció como pan caliente, todos los estudiantes estaban sorprendidos de que un camionero por poco y atropellaban al más fuerte de Namimori.

Pasaron las clases y el receso, el recién había terminado su trabajo y se recargo en su silla a descansar fue en ese momento que recibió la visita de un sujeto bastante interesante a su parecer, un sicario de traje negro con sombrero de cinta naranja, de mirada filosa con ojos misteriosos y asesinos siendo acompañada por una sonrisa que ocultaban muchas cosas.

-¿Buscas algo de mí?- pregunto Hibari al reconocerlo, el tutor del castaño.

-No, solo vine porque tenía algo de qué hablar contigo ya que hasta mis oídos llego la notica de que por poco y un patético ciudadano te atropellaba- Hibari rodo los ojos fastidiado, esa reacción solo le confirmo al sicario, dejo que su camaleón explorara el lugar.- Al parecer tengo la sospecha de que a se debe pero quiero escucharlo venir de tu propia boca.

-No tengo nada que decir, puedes retirarte.

-¿Y por que con Tsuna si?- Hibari reacciono al ver la sonrisa de aquel hombre, este hombre era más de lo que aparentaba.

-Porque no quiero que me hable de humanidades- Reborn soltó una pequeña risa.- No puedo evitar pensar que algo quieres.

-Y eso es lo más lejos que llegaras Hibari, hoy me siento como un Dios puedo cumplirte un deseo a cambio de otra cosa ya sabes un intercambio equivalente- dijo el sicario, haciendo que Hibari levante una ceja con interés, bien quería escucharlo.

-¿Y si no deseo nada?

-Vamos, no nos hagamos tontos tanto tu como yo sabemos de "aquello"- el menor frunció el ceño, este sicario no mentía parecía bastante confiado.- Puedo hacer que te encuentres con tu hermano si así lo deseas- era patético, los muertos no pueden regresar a la vida, se regaño mentalmente por creerle nada en este mundo haría que su hermano regresara, eso era imposible.- ¿No me crees?- tomar la decisión fue tardado solo por el hecho en que si estaba bien creerle a un hombre como este quien se hacía llamar "hombre de palabra".

-¿Qué quieres a cambio?

-Sé que tienes a muchas personas temblando bajo la palma de tu mano entre ellos el dueño de unos edificios baldíos dentro de Namimori, sucede que estoy interesado en esos edificios- sonaba como un favor fácil, pero no terminaba de confiar en Reborn al ser un asesino obviamente.- Puedes sentirte tranquilo haré que Tsuna te acompañe- la mirada de Hibari se afiló.

* * *

**.**

**Namimori, Japón**

**Viernes. 8:34 p.m**

**.**

* * *

Estaban frente a una de las casas más poderosas de Namimori, el dueño aquellos edificios abandonados también era el dueño de una cadena de restaurantes de cinco estrellas, nada mal para un hombre cuya reputación no era exactamente buena, al ser Hibari Kyoya de quien se trataba, le accedieron el paso enseguida, siendo recibidos en un hermoso e iluminado vestíbulo por un hombre robusto de traje formal blanco, sus nervios desbordaban del vaso.

-Hi-Hibari-sama un gusto volver a verlo po-por favor siéntase como en casa- luego el hombre se fijo en el castaño menor, por un segundo el rostro del gordo hombre cambio a una de arrogancia que hizo que Tsuna frunciera su ceño, al parecer no lo reconocía no, claro que no. No puedo evitar sonreír a ese pensamiento, caminaron hasta llegar a una habitación apropiada para hablar, las sirvientas sirvieron un delicioso te de rosas y como de aperitivo unos pequeños sándwiches.

-¿Qué le trae a mi humilde morada?- Tsuna soltó una pesada y bulona risa que molesto al señor.

-Seré directo: quiero que me entregue las escrituras de sus edificios abandonados- El señor abrió su boca anonado mientras que Tsuna disfrutaba esa gloriosa y gorda cara de sorpresa, los nervios en el hombre se hicieron presentes así como el de sus adorables sirvientas.

-¿Y para que quiere usted unas feas ruinas sin valor?

-No veo porque tenga que contestarle, simplemente deme las escrituras.

-Siento muchísimo que tenga que decirle que eso es impo-... - Tsuna se levanto sacando detrás de sus ropa lo que era una pequeña arma pero si se le miraba de cerca resultaba ser una bestia lo que traía el menor en sus manos, quien disfruto ver el nerviosismo en la cara del señor, Hibari ni se molesto en detener la amenaza del otro.

-Una Colt Anaconda ¿gusta ser el primero en probarla?- rápidamente negó con la cabeza el pobre hombre se le iba el alma por la boca.- Excelente, entonces creo que no tendrá problemas en entregarnos las escrituras- al final el hombre no tuvo opción, ya que resulta que esos terrenos estaban destinados para convertirse en un lujoso hotel, pero lastima por él. Hibari y Tsuna salieron de la gran casa, de regreso ellos podían sentir una extraña tensión entre los dos, no se podían hablar mucho menos mirar, al final fue el castaño quien empezó a hablar.

-Hibari uhm… yo… quería pedirte… perdón por eso de, tu sabes lo de esta mañana- el mayor volteo a mirarle mientras que castaño apartaba su mirada ya que le costaba verlo y más cuando estaba diciendo algo vergonzoso.- te grité y nunca se me ocurrió preguntarte que tenias o si en verdad estabas bien así que… perdón- bien, en la mente de Hibari se le ocurría una disculpa más natural pero eso también estaba bien.

-Vámonos- continúo el azabache su camino quien no pudo notar el pequeño rubor y la sonrisa del castaño, quien felizmente alcanzo al mayor para seguirle por detrás como todo el tiempo lo hacía, estas escrituras acabarían en las manos de Reborn.

-Hibari… ¿Está bien si te pregunto por qué le hiciste un favor a Reborn? A mí no me quiso decir.- y tampoco recibió respuesta del mayor quien no quería contestar, no se hablo mas del tema hasta llegar a la escuela, Tsuna se seguía preguntando por que estaban de noche en la escuela, entonces cuando llegaron a la oficina del Comité se fijaron que en el escritorio habia una carta escrita por Reborn en italiano. Tsuna la redacto y levanto una ceja al no entender a que se refería

-Hibari.. ¿Acaso hay alguien esperándote en la azotea?- enseguida el mayor salió corriendo de la oficina, después de todo lo ocurrido no podía creérselo, todavía pensaba que le estaban tomando el pelo, y que a lo mejor sería una broma de mal gusto se repitió _esto debe ser una broma _innumerables veces, al momento que cada vez estaba más cerca de llegar.

* * *

Tsuna por otra parte, no había terminado de leer la carta y vio como Hibari había salido disparado, se sorprendió bastante nunca lo había ansioso por algo, dentro de él se sintió un poco triste ¿a que se debía? Decepcionado... no sabía qué era lo que sentía, su mirada inconscientemente cayó hasta el suelo y no lo levanto por nada, no hasta que escucho una voz infantil dentro de la oficina.

"eso que sientes se llaman celos" el castaño se volteo asustado observando que en escritorio habían cuatro conejos viéndole, Tsuna se pregunto como rayos habían llegado pero su incertidumbre creció cuando en la sombra de estos conejos mostraba la silueta de cuatro muchachos ¿Qué demonios eran esas cosas?

-Pero es normal que los tengas, después de todo es su hermanito- esa voz era tremendamente familiar, busco al dueño de esa voz, topándose con esa silueta oculta en la oscuridad que poco a poco se fue visualizando debido a la luz de la luna, el dueño de la voz corrió la cortina dejando ver con claridad a los presentes de la habitación. Reborn y Dino Cavallone.- Estoy feliz de volver a haberte mi pequeño y adorable hermano menor- lo observo unos momentos antes de acercarse a este con un abrazo, no entendía nada ni sabia la razón del porque Dino estaba aquí solo sabía que el responsable era Reborn.

-¿Pero por que estas aquí?- pregunto el castaño.

-Es una larga historia, por el momento te diré que por este idiota es que el hermano de Hibari está vivo- respondió Reborn.

* * *

Hibari quedo boquiabierto al llegar a la azotea, había una brisa que alborotaba sus cabellos lacios era imposible, aun cuando lo estaba viendo frente a sus ojos "como verse al espejo" decía su madre, Hibari camino despacio hasta aquella silueta más baja que él, con esos ojos azules que brillaban con la noche. La última vez que lo había visto su cara demacrada y pálida, con fiebre y sin vida de ojos opacos y repleto de heridas, hoy nada de eso está en el, parecía un milagro.

-Kyoya…- escucho su voz, con los años que habían pasados cambio ligeramente, fue el menor de los dos que rompió lentamente en llanto, mientras que Hibari seguía allí frente a él sin creerlo.- Estoy feliz… al fin puedo verte- esas deberían ser las líneas del mayor, quien lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue abrazarlo, no era ninguna broma su hermano estaba allí de pie. Con vida.

* * *

-Hibari Megumi había regresado a Estocolmo después de la muerte de su padre y hermano mayor al parecer le había dejado un pequeño shock allí mismo una familia de la mafia lo encontró y… lo mantuvieron encerrado como conejillo de indias- explico Reborn leyendo todo los documentos relacionados.- ni nada más ni nada menos que la familia Estraneo la misma familia que experimento igualmente con Mukuro haciéndolo de un bicho raro- Tsuna parpadeo asombrado.

"De ahí nosotros también venimos" dijo el conejito de carácter tranquilo "Por cierto, mi nombre es Oz" el conejo de actitud ruda era Gumiya, el otro que era muy animado era Lupin y finalmente el bebe conejo que dormía en brazos de Dino era el adorable Ginger.

"Fuimos víctimas de esas escorias" dijo gruñendo Gumiya.

-Aquel día cuando Megumi regreso a casa repentinamente ciertamente ya estaba en un estado moribundo, todos lo consideramos muertos ya que aunque no lo creas el también ya descubrió su llama de la última voluntad- Tsuna desmesuro sus ojos.

-¿Megumi tambien tiene una?- Reborn asintió.

-Cuando la familia Estraneo fue eliminada encontré a Megumi bajo los escombros al darme cuenta que aun podía respirar decidí que podía salvarle la vida, eso fue exactamente lo que hice- dijo Dino eso lo explicaba todo.- por lo tanto el puede vivir gracias a mi llama del cielo- explico el rubio, entonces Tsuna lo comprendió todo, sintió el peso de un conejo en su hombro que jalaba su mejilla divertido.

"Pero vamos no te pongas celosillo ¡que son hermanos!"

-¡N-no estoy celoso en lo absoluto!- se sonrojo el menor, ganando una sonrisa maliciosas de los presentes.

-¿Y ese sonrojo en tu cara, ehn~?- se pregunto Dino enseguida abrazando caprichoso al menor.- ¡Arggh vamos! ¿Y por qué conmigo no? Tu y yo seriamos excelentes como pareja- le guiño el ojo coqueto, ganándose una risa de burla por parte de Tsuna.

-Tus intentos inútiles de ligar me provocan ganas de llorar, Dino- comento Reborn burlón.

-¡Tranquilos que tengo más bajo la manga!- se tumbo en el sofá.- Hazme tuyo.

"¡Voy a orinarme de la risa!"

-hahaha lo baboso no se te quita ni con los años- se burlo Tsuna.

* * *

**Parque de Namimori**

**Sábado. 11: 25 a.m**

Tsuna había recibido un mensaje en su celular esta mañana le pedían ir al parque a dicha hora, y allí estaba, resultaba que los conejos Lupin y Ginger se habían pegado a él, como chicle y por ellos los tenia de compañía, no había podido dormir ya que ambos conejos revoltosos decían cualquier payasada que se les ocurriera, pronto vio que alguien se acercaba debía ser él quien le solicito, sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio de quien se trataba.

"Dile "hola" a tu rival en el amor" se burlo Lupin ganándose un puñetazo por parte del castaño.

-Cierra la maldita boca- no tuvo tiempo de pensar donde dejar el cuerpo inconsciente así que lo dejo tirado en el suelo ante la risa infantil e inocente de Ginger ya cuando el chico estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le saludo.- Hola tú debes ser, Megumi el hermano de Hibari- el menor asintió notando el cuerpo de Lupin en el suelo ya se hacia una idea de lo que paso y lo recogió sin mucha delicadeza que digamos.

-Discúlpalos a veces tienden a hablar sin pensar y parece que te preguntaras ¿Qué hago yo aquí?- el castaño asintió mientras el azabache menor reía mientras sacaba de sus bolsillo un pequeño presente.- Esta es mi forma de decirte "gracias" Tsuna.

-¿eh, por qué?- se arrepintió de haber preguntado al ver la sonrisa oscura del menor.

-¿Y tú me preguntas por qué? Bueno~ déjame ponerte las cosas así: quiero tenerte como cuñado- escucho pero todavía no procesaba la información, la estaba almacenando, analizando, guardándolo en carpetas.

-¡espera que…! T-temo decirte q-que no se dé que me estás hablando ¿Cuñado? Hahaha me encanta tu sentido humor- tanto Ginger como Megumi alzaron una ceja dándole entender que no se hiciera pato todo el mundo lo sabe, mientras la cara de Tsuna se volvía completamente roja.- N-no es lo que crees, solo es mi amigo.

-La excusa más vieja del libro, y oye resulta que me agrada como te sonrojas ¿me dejas fotografiarte y hacer un collage de tus sonrojos?

-¡¿E-ehh?! ¡NO!-

el castaño había formado una extraña relación de amistad, una verdaderamente extraña.

* * *

**Y así termina el quinto capitulo :'3 bueno a mi parecer el encuentro de hermanos me pareció algo OoC así que discúlpenme pero me base en las reacciones que normalmente tendría un hermano al ver a su otro hermano después de haberlo considerado muerto… no conozco a nadie que haya pasado por eso así que ahahahaha xD y aquí vemos por momento ¡celos! Ponerse celoso por su cuñado eso es muy bajo Tunita pero vamos al final crearon un extraño lazo o_o de sonrojos hahaha espero les haya gustado también este capitulo y si les gusto me gustaría saber su opinión por medio de un review, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo [º w º] /**

**P.D: como se habrán dado cuenta, ellos ya están tocando temas como llamas de la última voluntad que bueno, se verán más tarde.**

**P.D 2: Morí cuando Dino dijo "hazme tuyo" xDD**


	6. Vestidos y mucho maquillaje

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn (KHR) es propiedad de Akira Amano eso incluye sus geniales personajes.

**Género: **Shonen, acción, aventura, ficción, yaoi, yuri.

**Summary: **La Familia Vongola necesita reclutar a gente lo suficientemente fuerte para pelear a lado del heredero, Sawada Tsunayoshi un engañoso chiquillo, adorable pero de una faceta oscura considerada como "enigmática" deberá superar sus límites si realmente desea estar presente en la sucesión.

**Parejas: **1827 [Hibari x Tsuna] 8059 [Yamamoto x Gokudera] RL [Reborn x Lambo] 8695 [Haru x Kyoko] D81 [Dino x OC] perdonad, solo se me ocurrió invertir el numero, D27 (más que nada fraternal o brofist mas o menos).

**Nota: **Semi-UA, Ooc (Out of Character), OC, Multipairing, y si tengo la oportunidad pueden llegar momentos de Songfic. Lenguaje vulgar (solo un poco).

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Los Pilares de Vongola**

**Capitulo 6**

"**Vestidos y mucho maquillaje"**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Aquel fin de semana no sería igual que los anteriores, no para nada más bien, seria el peor de todas sus vidas y Reborn se encargaría que para él fuera uno de los más glorioso no solo gozo sino que también sabría algo más sobre las _personitas _que últimamente están siendo considerados como un estorbo, claro desde el punto de vista de Reborn. Quien ahora mismo a horas del día se encontraba frente a Tsuna, Dino y Megumi y un poco más alejado de ellos Romario pegado como chicle.

-Tsuna como veras la situación del Noveno no ha cambiado, por lo tanto todavía sigue hospitalizado ¿y sabes qué pasa cuando alguien tan poderoso como el está debilitado?- la respuesta la sabían todos los presentes sus palabras salieron como si quisiera provocar al castaño, cosa que lo logro la mirada de Tsuna se transformo en una oscura sobre todo su semblante, sus ojitos color miel obtuvieron un fascinante pero escalofriante brillo asesino.

-Tsuna da bastante miedo cuando se le provoca- dijo Dino en un tono bajo a la vez interesado aquella mirada fiera, aquel sentimiento de proteger, no era la primera vez que veía esos ojos pero no importa las veces que los viera nunca dejaría de estar maravillado con ese brillo en ellos.

-Quién es el bastardo que anda tras el abuelo.

-Sr. Alfred Novikov, un hombrecillo de ego bastante elevado quien claro, busca las riquezas de Vongola si logra tener al Noveno como rehén básicamente nos tendrá entre la espada y la pared, así que debemos evitar eso, por fortuna el hombre se encuentra dentro del país por eso mismo pedí que el trabajo te lo dejaran a ti y a tus amigos- Megumi asintió todavía sin caer en cuenta a lo que decía es mas incluso pensó "así es Reborn, bien dicho" hasta que analizo la información y se levanto debido al espanto.

-¡Un momento! E-eso quiere decir que… m-mi hermano irá- dijo con la voz ligeramente temblorosa y su mirada completamente preocupada. Dino no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada limpia mientras palmeaba la espalda del menor como si se tratase de una broma.

-¡Pero por supuesto que va! Pequeño tonto- rió Dino mientras la petrificada mirada del azabache se iba desmoronando hasta que quedar en blanco, Tsuna levanto una ceja sin entender hasta que noto que dentro del menor fue una reanimación ya que volvió a levantarse esta vez fijándose en el castaño.

-¡Tsuna por favor llévame contigo!

-¿eh?

-No quiero que mi hermano vaya solo aunque ya se, tienen a más personas no puedo evitar sentirme preocupado ¿Y si algo le pasa? Es muy descuidado en su salud según él, es inmortal y que las enfermedades no lo pueden ni tocar pero es un grandioso tonto.

"Y se supone que es el hermano menor…" pensaron los demás con aquella típica gota de sudor, decidieron ignorar al menor quien continuaba balbuceando preocupado de la seguridad de su hermano, los tres restantes volvieron al tema, Reborn paso el archivo de dicho hombre , un hombre no muy apuesto que digamos, de un curioso bigote siempre vistiendo a traje negro se le podía identificar fácilmente por su acento ruso y sus características arracadas, pero según lo que Reborn les contaba aquel hombre iba acompañado de otro, viendo sus archivos aquel hombre si era apuesto ya era un joven adulto de unos 22 años casi siempre acompañaba al tal Alfred a donde fuera ya que sin este probablemente ya estuviese muerto_. Interesante y patético dúo_ pensó Tsuna.

-Así que tengo que matarlos.

-No, matarlos no sería correcto lo que quiero es que los atrapen pueden herirlos y todo simplemente los quiero con vida, ya que este mismo hombre podría darme información de la familia Estraneo, para cuando me lo hayan dicho todo podrás desquitarte con ellos así que no te preocupes- Tsuna sonrió malévolo provocando inquietud y emoción en el rubio, pero esto se volvía interesante cada vez mas ya que los únicos que irían a Tokio -donde se encontraba su objetivo- serian Tsuna, sus amigos, Megumi y Dino estos últimos tendrían que ir ya que siempre debían ir acompañados de un mayor de edad aunque Dino mentalmente no fuera un adulto, su presencia bastaría denle gracias al señor que al menos sabe conducir.

* * *

-¡Me llena de felicidad que pueda ir con el Décimo a esta clase de misiones!- exclamo Gokudera mientras observaba al castaño con brillos de emoción y un aura de color rosa que todo aquel que se acercara vomitaría un arcoíris.

-Parece que será divertido- comento Yamamoto rodeando los hombros del peli-plata con su brazo de una forma amistosa cosa que molesto a este y empezó nuevamente una discusión por otro lado, Lambo se columpiaba del tridente de Chrome mientras que esta por dentro estaba tratando de no chillar, todos juntos irían algo así como una familia.

-¡EXTREMO!- grito Ryohei altamente emocionado, aunque los que estaban para nada contentos eran los dos chicos que se arrinconaban para que no se contagiaran de esa alegre atmosfera -dígase Hibari y Mukuro- Dino se preparo para arrancar el auto el cual iba un auto lo suficientemente grande para todos, Tsuna iba de copiloto y solamente se quedaba calladito escuchando las conversación de voz alta de los demás, una que otra le hacían soltar una risita pero se borro al instante cuando Hibari amenazaba que se callaran aunque su alivio era grande cuando recordaba que allí estaba su hermano menor para tranquilizarlo.

"¡Paremos a comer, Tsuna!" sorprendió el conejito bebe trepándose hasta la cabellera castaña del chico quien rió nervioso, al parecer el pequeño prefería estar en compañía de este, le había agarrado bastante cariño ya que era tan maternal como su dueño, le daba mimos y le cantaba lindas canciones de cuna que por cierto, nunca pensó que al castaño se le diera tan bien el cantar. El pequeño Ginger buscaba siempre las caricias maternales del castaño que por supuesto siempre ganaba. "Tengo hambrecita"

-Espera a que lleguemos, falta poco- sonrió Tsuna, ante esto Megumi recordó algo importante y para eso llego a asomarse hasta el asiento de copiloto.

-Ginger, eso me recuerda si haces bien tu trabajo te dejare escoger tu postre- aquello sorprendió tanto al conejo como al castaño quienes miraron al menor como si vieran a un fantasma.

"¿Hablas en serio Megumi? Yay pediré un _banana Split_"

-Uhm… Megumi ¿Planeas hacer trabajar a un bebe quien apenas puede estar consciente de que tiene que masticar antes de tragar?

-Hahahaha Tsuna por favor, hablas como si este pequeño tontito tuviese una discapacidad mental- rió como si aquella fuera una buena broma para luego regresar a su asiento atrás mientras dejaba a un nervioso Tsuna acariciando al bebe como si se tratara de uno de sus 40 gatos (que de alguna forma, me lo imagino). Cuando finalmente habían llegado a Tokio pasaron por desapercibido ya eran las 10 de la noche y la ciudad brillaba espectacular con tantos coloridos anuncios, y gente que iba y venía aun siendo horas de la noche, mayormente eran la chicas que iban por las calles vistiendo trajes de lolita, hombres con trajes de animales y ¡oh vaya! esa viste como… oh olvídenlo, era una prostituta.

-Bien ahora, veamos donde se encuentra ese tal Novikov- murmuro Dino sacando de su bolsillo un rastreador donde marcaría en un punto rojo la ubicación del ruso y, por si las dudas también se marcaba en un punto verde la ubicación de su mano derecha quien ahora que los tenia marcando en su rastreador notaba que estaban separados ¿Por qué será? Como sea, debían aprovechar esta oportunidad tal y como había dicho Reborn.

_"Por el momento dentro de la mafia nadie sabe de Tsuna es decir, no están enterados de que el Noveno tiene un nieto usaremos eso en nuestro beneficio de esa forma Tsuna podrá andar libremente por Tokio sin ser detectado, y en caso de que estemos equivocados, necesitare a Gokudera y a Hibari a su lado los demás pueden encargarse del resto"._

* * *

Los chicos notaron en la zona en la que estaban, simplemente veían aquella calle extensa con estupefacción y un cierto sonrojo, otros claramente trataban de ser firmes aunque en sus cejas estaba aquel cómico tic en la ceja, la cara inexpresiva de Tsuna miraba los grandes negocios de dos, tres o incluso cuatro pisos o más esto debía ser una broma, tragaron saliva y segundos antes de que asimilaran la situación alguien alzo la voz.

-¡QUE DIABLOS ESTAMOS HACIENDO AQUÍ PARADOS! Obviamente el rastreador del caballo idiota está mal ¡Es imposible que esté en el DISTRITO ROJO!- exactamente en esa _clase_ de lugar estaban, pero al final Tsuna logro tragarse toda la vergüenza, volvió a ver su propio rastreador, el punto rojo estaba cerca eso significa que estaba aquí, en _kabukicho _(uno de los barrios rojos más importantes de Tokio) y siendo más específicos el punto rojo iba frente a ese edificio en el que estaban, uno bastante lujoso y bien cuidado cabía agregar, como si se tratara de algo normal el castaño iba a pasar pero fue enseguida detenido por dos robustos y gigantes hombres.

-Eres muy pequeño para entrar, largo- dijo uno, el más rudo y violento a pesar de lo intimidante Tsuna intento no titubear ni temblar.

-Tsuna, escucha- jalo Dino al menor haciendo que retrocediera hacia el grupo de menores.- pasar así como así es bueno… obviamente un error.

-Lo sé solo quería saber contra quienes nos toparíamos en la entrada pero ahora ese es el problema, no tenemos la edad suficiente para entrar y quisiera llevarme ese hombre cuanto antes- dijo el castaño serio enviando miradas fulminantes bien discretas hacia los guardias, entonces todos escucharon las carcajadas de Ryohei.

-hahahaha suena como si tuviéramos que travestirnos o algo así- comento sonriente el boxeador no pudiendo aguantar la risa aunque todos guardaron silencio como si aquello fuera… ¡brillante!... oh no.

* * *

**Tokio, Japón**

**Viernes/ 10:35 P.M**

* * *

Salieron de un distinto edificio de allí salían Dino, Hibari, Yamamoto vestidos de un elegante traje negro, llevando camisa naranja, morada y azul respectivamente, con un look de cabello distinto haciéndolos ver caballerosos, como si fueran personas con clase y mas con el porte con el que andaban recomendaciones que les habían dado unas chicas que se ofrecieron a vestir a los chicos, los primeros tres habían salido oliendo a una colonia uno bastante agradable, pero ahora seguían esperando a los demás, que el primero en salir fue el pequeño Lambo quien tardo en salir ya que no encontraban traje negro tan pequeño, a diferencia de ellos el pequeño llevaba camisa verde.

-Oigan salgan ya- apuro Dino y pego su oído a la habitación donde se encontraba el resto. Al otro lado de la pared una chica sonriente intentaba maquillarlos ahora mismo torturaba a uno de ellos, la victima gritaba como si le estuvieran matando con tijeras puntiagudas.

-¡Aleja esa cosa de mi!-gritaba Gokudera, por fuera de la habitación se sabía que el peli-plateado estaba haciendo un escándalo total.

-¿O sea que debo caminar con estas cositas?- se pregunto Tsuna a lo que una chica respondió.

-Se llaman tacones.

No querían saber que era lo que ocurría ahí adentro, por lo que fueron comprensivos e intentaron esperar otros minutos en los cuales apareció una chica jovencita trayendo en brazos a tres conejos, el cuarto el más agresivo iba en el piso por su cuenta, la chica se había encargado de ponerle a los conejos un monito negro a cada uno, todos fueron obedientes a excepción de Gumiya.

"Mi nombre es Bond… James Bond" imito Lupin haciendo una imitación exacta del mismo famoso espía de las películas provocando las risas de Oz y Ginger mientras que los presentes notaron un alboroto en la habitación restante ya que habían gritos, risas, y el sonidos de las cosas estampando contra la pared hasta que al final salió de allí una chica cuyo cabello estaba totalmente desarreglado y su cara estaba un poco sudorosa debido al esfuerzo.

-Por fin terminamos, fue difícil tenemos que admitir pero finalmente ¡hemos hecho de ellos unas diosas!

-¡OYE!- se escucho Gokudera todavía en los vestidores, las tres restantes echaron primeramente a Gokudera a mostrarse ya que era el más inquieto de los demás, llevaba una peluca larga y rizada de color plata no se notaba en realidad que era una peluca jurarían que era su cabello natural, sus pestañas habían sido alargadas y rizadas lograron haciendo de sus bellos ojos esmeraldas fueran unas verdaderas joyas, como diversión agregándole un lunar cerca del ojo izquierdo, sus labios habían sido pintados de un lindo rosa, portando un vestido color negro que en lo que era la falda del vestido terminaba en forma de globo, sus piernas lucían femeninas usando unos tacones semi-altos, como toques finales un collar de oro con una piedra verde y varias pulseras de oro, Yamamoto no pudo evitar quedársele viendo jurando que al inicio era un chico mires por donde lo mires ahora era… justo como la chica dijo, una diosa.

-Ehm… Yamamoto se te… cae un poquito la baba- comento Dino viendo como la baba escurría de su boca, enseguida el moreno reacciono limpiándose la boca con un notorio sonrojo, claro que esto enfado al peli-plata.

-Uhm… ¿Cómo me veo yo?- pregunto tímidamente Chrome saliendo de la habitación, era como una preciosa muñeca de porcelana en tamaño real, usando un vestido escotado morado, olanes de tono ligeramente oscuro, usando mallas negras con zapatillas, su cabello era el mismo pero de accesorio llevaba un lindo y pequeño sombrerito negro, se le había resaltado sus mejillas con rubor y sus labios con gloss -sabor a fresa-, en sus manos usaba guantes de cuero negro que no tenían dedos ni la partes de los nudillos. Al ser mujer había sido más fácil pero no por eso menos preciosa que Gokudera.

-Totalmente linda, Nagi- dijo el ilusionista, en cuanto Hibari lo vio se contuvo a expulsar una ruidosa carcajada, se mordió el labio para no reír.- Yo soy la _One-sama_- comento Mukuro sonriente, llevaba una peluca de cabellos índigos lacios con ese característico peinado de piña, sus ojos heterocromas habían sido reemplazados por el color azul, esto había sido sugerencia de Dino ya que si no le fallaba la memoria Mukuro era reconocido por mafia y yakuzas por el incidente hace años con la familia Estraneo, sus ojos eran lo más reconocible así que pidió que le pusieran lentes de contacto; usaba un vestido pegado, las chicas se las arreglaron para conseguir que Mukuro obtuviera una silueta femenina (eso será siempre un secreto) el vestido era color azul marino y usaba guantes largos y negros, usaba botas altas y largas, como maquillaje simplemente agregaron el rímel en las pestañas y un ligero rubor para hacerlo femenino, ver a Mukuro a lado de Chrome no podían evitar pensar que eran las protagonistas de un anime incesto yuri (perdonad otra vez, no pude evitarlo).

-Kufufufu~ lo sé, quede magnifico tanto mi yo masculino como mi yo femenino son hermosos.

"Por poco y te llamas a ti mismo símbolo sexual" comento Gumiya sin vergüenza mientras que su boca era tapada por las esponjosas patas delanteras de Oz y Lupin, por suerte ese comentario no llego a los oídos del ilusionista.

-Ok todos están lindos pero estoy interesado en mi pequeño hermanito y mi pequeño subordinado- dijo emocionado Dino que si tuviera ahora mismo rabo de perro la estaría moviendo como rehilete pero Tsuna no iba a caer en los trucos del rubio, no estaba listo para salir, pateo a Megumi sacándolo de la habitación literalmente de una patada mientras que este gritaba "traidor".

-Fuiste muy obediente- comento una chica ayudando a que el menor se levantara, ya que su caída había sido cómica, el menor ya ni tuvo tiempo de agradecer ya que fue jalado por el rubio para examinarlo de pies a cabeza.

-¿En serio eres Megumi?

"Eres una mantequilla, Megumi"

"Ginger, creo que quisiste decir "muñequita" corrigió Oz.

"Oh… no, mantequilla esta bien"

No es porque estuviera muy maravillo o grasoso, en realidad era bastante adorable, su cabello había sido oculto ahora portaba una peluca negra como la noche, larga y rizada similar a la de Gokudera quien seguía discutiendo con Yamamoto (que le dejara de ver como un pervertido), a diferencia de los demás que usaban vestidos, este usaba una camisa ligeramente holgada color beige con el primer botón abierto, dejando ver un lindo collar de oro de conejos, la camisa iba unida a una falda corta de estampado de flores, dicha falda era de holanes haciendo que no quedara nada de la silueta de niño, portaba unas botas camel, las mangas de la camisa iban arremangadas hasta los codos por lo que se podían apreciar que en las muñeca derecha habían varios conjuntos de pulseras, Dino se fijo especialmente en el maquillaje del chico o chica o… bueno era confuso, su rubor resaltaba mas por la cercanía entre ambos rostros, sus pestañas habían sido enchinadas, y sus labios eran brillosos debido al gloss.

-Te ves…

-Oye Kyoya mira, no parezco yo ¿verdad?- rió el azabache menor mostrándole su radical cambio a su hermano quien solo asentía, fue cuando Dino quedo como estatua pero enseguida se acerco peligrosamente a los hermanos jalándose al menor.

-¡Hibari Kyoya! ¿Qué pretendes, acaso planeas arrebatarme a tu hermano, ah?- ambos azabaches se miraron mutuamente viendo al rubio como si fuera un completo raro, cosa que se sintió como dos dagas apuñalando su corazón. Megumi no tuvo de otra que consolarlo con palmadas pero se percato de la mirada de su hermano que estaba distraída, fácil de leer.

-Tsuna sigue en los vestidores- murmuro Megumi al oído de su hermano mayor quien le miro con el ceño fruncido.- Esa mirada no me engaña, anda ve por el o si no el idiota se nos irà- dijo claramente refiriendo a su objetivo principal, Hibari suspiro y camino hacia los vestuarios donde noto el verdadero desastre que tenían, maquillaje esparcido por todos lados, prendas de ropa regados por todo el piso y eso que veía era… ¿ropa interior? Ok, no quería saber más, escucho unos quejidos de dolor y provenían de los vestidores, se sintió tentado averiguar la voz provenía del castaño.

-Herbívoro, estas tardándote dema- no pudo terminar ya que se topo con el chico que respondía al nombre de Tsunayoshi, el chico estaba tratándose de arreglar la peluca, que ya estaba por terminar, el azabache no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente cuando lo vio ni mucho menos Tsuna al ver a Hibari en un traje negro, los flequillos que siempre tapaban su frente ahora estaban levantados (una referencia seria el peinado de Dantalion de Makai Ouji) ambos se quedaron sin aliento pero al darse cuenta de lo estúpidos que habían sido al reaccionar fingieron no estar sorprendidos en lo absoluto.

-Perdona por tardar, mucho enseguida voy- dijo Tsuna, vestía un lindo vestido color coral, que llevaba olanes claro estaba para que simulara tener cintura, encajes también llevaba, para compensar lo simple que era el vestido usaba un collar de perlas que hacían juego con sus pulseras de la mano izquierda, el vestido era corto arriba de las rodillas, pero para eso estaban las benditas licras, usaba zapatos tacón bajo de cuero café, la peluca de Tsuna era de cabellos alborotados y castaños rosando a los pelirrojos, la piel de durazno de este resaltaba y mas por el maquillaje, sus pestañas ahora eran más largas y negras, Hibari quedo hechizado por los ojos de color miel, nunca pensó que esos ojos pertenecieran a los de un chico, nunca se dio cuenta de lo brillantes que podían ser, eran grandes y encantadores.

-Como sea, ya acabe- dijo Tsuna sonriendo saliendo de los vestidores junto con Hibari, sin embargo el primero no se percato de la secadora que estaba en el piso, haciendo que tropezara torpemente pero allí estaba el mayor para su suerte quien a tiempo lo atrapo jalándolo hacia el inconscientemente.

-Chicos es hora de que… oh- la chica se palmeo mentalmente al haber interrumpido tal romántica escena, pero ambos chicos se separaron inmediatamente al darse cuenta de su cercanía esto solo provoco lagrimas internas en la chica.

-Sera mejor que vaya con los demás- dijo Tsuna con una voz nerviosa tronando los dedos justo como lo haría un rudo mafioso.-… gracias por ayudarme otra vez Hibari- ambos se vieron una última vez haciendo que el menor sonriera.- no, no va haber beso de agradecimiento- dijo yéndose sonriente de la habitación mientras que la chica quedo pensando "¿beso de agradecimiento?".

-Uhm… parece que tenemos un problema con Ryohei- anuncio la dueña, o también conocida como la líder quien estaba exhausta.- El tardara, como una hora más pero ustedes adelántense, no se preocupen por su amigo- si bien, ese era su plan inicial pobre se perdería de la diversión.

-Bien, hora de trabajar señoritas- dijo animado Dino haciendo que todos los chicos usando vestido le voltearan a ver mal.- digo, señores.

* * *

**Tokio, Japón**

**Viernes/ 11:24 P.M**

* * *

Esta vez, habían logrado entrar a ese lujoso edificio además de eso exclusivo, resultaba que el pase radicaba en tu edad y tu vestimenta, claro estaba que la primera era fundamental, pero gracias a Dino todos fueron capaces de entrar bajo las miradas de los guardias fueron capaces de entrar pasando desapercibidos, el lobby era bastante elegante y ostentoso, y se podían ver en su mayoría hombres que iban y entraban con o sin mujeres, esto causo que Gokudera quisiera vomitar ignorando su ahora delicada apariencia, agradeció que Yamamoto estuviera para animarle.

-Esto es… ¿un burdel?- ladeo la cabeza Megumi mirando al rubio que seguía apreciando el lugar.

"¿Qué es un burdel?" pregunto Ginger jugueteando con los cabellos falsos del chico.

-Lo sabrás cuando seas grandecito.

Tsuna no quiso ver hacia ningún lado, ya que si volteaba probablemente se toparía con un hombre cuarentón exigiendo prostitutas, el solo escuchar sus quejas le hacían estremecerse en su asco, se concentro en el rastreador efectivamente estaba en este, hotel/burdel como sea, el problema era buscarlo por TODO el lugar. Y mientras él, contaba a los chicos de su ingenioso plan de espaldas nunca de percato de que de uno a uno, o de dos en dos los chicos fueron tomando sus propios caminos por distintos rumbos.

-Y de esa forma podremos atrapar a Alfred…- se dio la vuelta.- ¿A dónde se fueron todos?- tuvo miedo, oh no, no podía estar solo, pensó en lo peor, ya que estaba en esas ropas y sin armamento y no estaba precisamente en condiciones de usar la fuerza la situación era algo así como si Tsuna tuviera un cartel enorme en la espalda que dijera "Estoy disponible para ti, toda la noche" tembló horrorizado. Tenía que encontrar a alguien cuanto antes, miro a todas partes y tomo el primer pasillo que vio, echando a correr como niño perdido, no podía mentir, se sentía con el temor de que alguien lo agarrara y justamente en ese tipo de lugar ¿se puede saber a donde fueron esos idiotas?

-_Hola preciosa_- dijo una voz obviamente ebria que le hablaba atrás del castaño, maldijo en voz baja para luego voltear con una sonrisa claramente falsa pero como el hombre estaba ebrio no se daba cuenta de nada.-_ vaya eres más hermosa que mis quince esposas-_

"Genial. Me toco el peor bastardo de este repugnante lugar"

_-Dime ¿Cuánto cobras?_- la mirada de Tsuna fue de asco al mismo tiempo se ensombrecía y quedaba tan tenso como una roca.

-¿Eh?- el castaño recordó que se trataba de un extranjero y corrigió esta vez retrocediendo agradecía que al menos su ingles era fluido.-_ Disculpa pero yo no estoy disponible_- se regañaba mentalmente por tener que seguirle el juego a un pobre bastardo ebrio, su mano se poso en su hombro entonces Tsuna quedo mas aterrado aun, el agarre era bastante fuerte, su plan B era huir y gritar, pero debía recordar que tenia orgullo y dignidad.- _exigo que me suelta_- yclaro el ebrio tenía la ventaja ya que por ser adulto tenía más fuerza que un niño usando tacones, fue empujado hasta quedar contra la pared, tenía bastante miedo, si tuviera sus guantes ahora mismo el hombre estaría ardiendo en el sexto infierno.

-Cubre tu cabeza- fue la repentina orden que escucho, agradeció el cielo y enseguida obedeció cubriéndose con las manos, notando como el ebrio era brutalmente golpeado en la cabeza, unas cuantas gotas de sangre cayeron pero eso no importaba, Tsuna en cuanto se sintió seguro, abrazo a su salvador.

-Herbívoro no vuelvas a huir de esa forma tan patética.

-¡Lo que tu digas! Dios, nunca pensé estar tan feliz de verte- sin poder evitar aquella costumbre salió a flote, plantando sus besos en cada mejilla de Hibari quien no lo aparto pero se sonrojo, las personas los estaban viendo lo mejor era alejarse, Tsuna se percato que en las manos de Hibari había una margarita, según el mayor este nunca se separo del castaño, le dijo que iría por una margarita que ofrecían por allá pero el castaño le ignoro para cuando Hibari estaba de regreso Tsuna ya estaba en problemas con un ebrio.

-Entonces ¿Viste para que lado tomaron todos?

-Esos estúpidos herbívoros hicieron la estúpida apuesta de "primero que encuentre y seduzca a Alfred Novikov ganara pases para las aguas termales"- Tsuna no pudo evitar reír por lo tonto, aunque ciertamente el hubiera participado pero no lo dijo.

* * *

**.**

-Lambo-sama hará de todas estas personas sus subordinados gyahahahaha- rió la vaca subiéndose a una silla alta donde un barman le atendió, curioso que el hombre nunca pregunto porque un niño estaba aquí, ignoro el hecho y pidió su orden.- Deme un vaso de leche semi-deslactosada, con popote verde- pidió Lambo esperando su vasito de leche, cuando en eso se dio cuenta de que cuatro conejos les habían estado buscando.

"Lambo no te separes de los demás de esa forma, niño malo" dijo Oz en forma de sermón.

-… Perdón- dijo la vaquita sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse.

"Te pasaste Oz que cruel" dijo Lupin acariciando el afro de la vaca mientras Gumiya solamente alzaba su ceja "_es decir ¿eso es ser duro con el mocoso?" _minutos más tarde había regresado el hombre con la orden el niño y vio que unos conejos hablaban con el pequeño, el barman nunca se cuestiono el hecho de unos conejos parlantes es más, pidió la orden de estos.

"deme un tequila" dijo Gumiya

"A mi vodka con jugo de arándano, por favor" pidió amablemente Oz.

"Dos aguas locas, mi buen hombre" pidió Lupin.

"Unos shots" pidió Ginger

"Ginger, eres muy pequeño para pedir eso… ¿Dónde aprendiste eso?"

"Lupin" los conejos e incluso Lambo miraron mal al aludido.

"Al pequeño dele un vaso de leche" pidió Oz agarrando dos servilletas, una colocándolo en el traje de Lambo para no mancharse y la otra servilleta para Ginger parecía como una mamá.

* * *

**.**

-Bien, primero lo primero encontremos a ese idiota y luego tu lo seduces con tus encantos de travesti- bromeo Yamamoto siendo golpeando con una bolsa que al parecer tenia ladrillos, o eso sentía... esperen ¿de dónde salió la bolsa? Gokudera seguía golpeando al moreno con la bolsa hasta que unos gritos llamaron su atención, volteo hacia atrás a lo que era un striptease, oh dios esto era bastante repugnante, debía encontrar a Tsuna y de alguna forma llegaron a ese lugar.

-Amiga, luces bastante tensa ¿Qué tal un trago?- apareció de la nada un atractivo semi-desnudo camarero que solo vestía su mantel negro este hecho solo fue ignorado por Gokudera ya que estaba tan rojo que ni se molesto en examinarlo.

-NO ESTOY TENSO- le arrebato la bebida siendo tomada de un solo trago, las personas alrededor no pudieron evitar sentirse atraídos por la peli-plateada que de un solo trago bebió el vaso entero, Yamamoto simplemente reía animando siguiendo la corriente.- Hey, prueba con otro más grande- dijo el camarero dándolo otro vaso mas grande. El cual fue bebido otra vez de un solo trago, la gente aulló animando a Gokudera. Oh, creo que se podía ver qué rumbo tomaría esto.

* * *

**.**

Dino había perdido a Megumi ¡lo había perdido de vista! Se culpaba de lo irresponsable que era, no podía creer que alguien como él se le perdiera aunque bueno su pequeña estatura no ayudaba en realidad pero un rasgo que le diría siempre que era él, era que inconscientemente emitía ronroneos de gato, no supo de donde salió pero era bastante adorable y ahora ¡no estaba! Se volteo unos segundos y cuando regreso la mirada ¡no había nada!

-Voy a arrancarme las greñas… no, será Kyoya quien me arranque las greñas a tonfazos ¡ESTOY PERDIDO!

-¿Lo estás?- se giro en seguida viendo al azabache menor completo, quiso abrazarlo pero se dio cuenta que sus manos estaban llenas de billetes, carteras, uno que otro diamante u objeto de valor… UN MOMENTO

-¡¿Te estuviste prostituyendo?!- el gesto del menor se quebró en una confusión pero quiso pasar de largo el comentario.

-Ehm… el prostituirme nunca ha estado en mis planes, y aunque con esta ropa provocativa pueda hacer un gran negocio tengo mi orgullo y como sabrás soy un chico así que… no, no me he estado vendiendo- Dino señalo con descaro todo ese dinero, joyas y una que otras escrituras.- La gente esta tan ebria que estuvieron regalándome todo su dinero- y justamente cuando dijo ese comentario una señorita (obviamente "hasta las chanclas" es una expresión) depositando en los brazos del niño su cartera y su collar de diamantes verdaderos.

-Pequeña~

Se le acerco una mujer bastante atractiva cabe destacar, rubia y de aspecto de ser la típica rica, se encimo a Megumi quien solo era un niño todavía no estaba ni dándose cuenta de que todo la delantera (dígase bubis) de la mujer daba contra su espalda, Dino enseguida quiso apartarlo de esa borracha mujer, quien no sabía si estaba rojo de los celos o de que estaba teniendo nuevamente una fantasía yuri.

-Ten, te doy mi cartera~ ya sabesh con tarjetash y toda esa mierda jajajajaja soy Melissa ¿Té parece si vamos al karaoke?

-Me parece una estupenda idea, mi borracha y nueva amiga- sonriso el azabache depositando todo su tesoro en brazos de Dino- ¿Te importa si me cuidas mi dinero? Estaré en el karaoke- Y de esa forma nuevamente Dino fue dejado pero no reacciono hasta que se dio cuenta que si iba solo podría arriesgarse, guardo todo el dinero en a saber Dios donde y se fue corriendo persiguiendo a esos dos.

* * *

**.**

En un distinto salón, los hombres aventaban dinero por todo el fanservice que las mujeres ofrecían ya fuera entre hombres o entre mujeres, el público era mixto aunque habían un grupo de hombres que hacia un especial escándalo, el centro de atención eran las dos hermanas que habían llegado principalmente con el objetivo que buscar a Alfred ya saben, el sujeto al que buscan. Sin embargo, todo se fue al traste cuando notaron que eran el centro de atención, no se hicieron del rogar, por invento de Mukuro "ella" y Chrome eran hermanas, Chrome siguiéndole la corriente al ilusionista le llamaba a este "Mukuro nee-sama" causando un alboroto con solo la forma en como le llamaba, claro, todo y cada uno de ellos gustaba ver de una escena lésbica pero ellos no sabían que la sexy hermana mayor era en realidad un hombre, si lo descubrían harían realidad uno de los traumas más grandes de los pervertidos.

-Kufufufu~ Vamos, el quien me diga la ubicación de Alfred Novikov podrá pasar un buen rato con mi pequeña y adorable hermanita y yo, por supuesto- sonrió el ilusionista mayor con una sonrisa sensual haciendo que todos levantaran la mano aun si sabían o no el paradero del hombre.

-¡Yo lo sé, yo sé en qué habitación se hospeda!- dijo un hombre agitando la mano y eso llamo la atención de ambos ilusionista que sonrieron cómplices, su plan iba cada vez mejor de lo previsto.

-¿Oh~ acaso tu sabes el numero de habitación?

-¡Yo lo sé, ambos somos conocidos!- Mukuro bajo de la mesa junto con Chrome checando su rastreador, el punto rojo seguía dentro del burdel, el punto verde seguía a la distancia eso quería decir que la mano derecha no era el muchacho por lo tanto, el sujeto que se disponía a guiarlos, no era alguien de temer, sonrió victorioso.

-Llévanos.

* * *

**.**

-Andando Hibari, tenemos que localizar a Alfred antes de que comience una estrategia astuta de escape profesional- dijo el castaño siguiendo su súper intuición, la cual le decía que tampoco estaba en el segundo piso.

-El vestirte como mujer te hace más dramático y excéntrico, Tsunayoshi- dijo Hibari siguiendo al castaño. Por el otro lado, Gokudera y Yamamoto seguían en medio de una parranda en donde el moreno seguía animando como el peli plata bebía y seguía bebiendo los demás gritaban "¡fondo, fondo, fondo!" hasta que Yamamoto recordó algo importante, saco su rastreador y lo observo oh cierto por poco y lo olvidaba.

-Gokudera es hora de irnos ¿recuerdas? Teníamos trabajo.

-Tu colaaaa ¡yo me quedo aquí~!- dijo el chico extendiendo las manos como todo un triunfador, mientras que su gente le admiraba como rey al haberse bebido tres botellas de tequila y no estaba muerto, ahora seguiría bebiendo con una manguera, fue entonces que Yamamoto reprimió un suspiro y como si fuera tan ligero, cargo a Gokudera como vil saco de papas mientras este forcejeaba, la gente seguía en su fiesta.

-¡Suéltame idiota! Es-taba a punto de… vomitar.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Ay mierda no estaba preparado para esto!

En un distinto lugar, Lambo iba por su sexto vaso de leche tanto era su valentía que llamo la atención de señoritas.

-Mi vida eres la cosita más adorable que he visto.

-¡Me lo quiero comer a besos!

"Es idea mía o Lambo tiene más suerte con las mujeres que cualquier otro" comento Oz secando su boquita con una servilleta pero nadie respondió su comentario ya que sus compañeros estaban ya incluso desparramados de tanto tomar bueno, solamente Gumiya y Lupin, el pequeño bebe había quedado… ehm… bueno, por ahí andaba siempre aparece al último momento. Oz era el único que se había bebido cuatro tarros de vodka y seguía completamente normal.

"Bien Lambo ya nos divertimos es hora de trabajar" dijo el conejo amablemente "señoritas ¿me harían el favor de llevar a mis compañeros?" las chicas rieron halagadas y cargaron a ambos ebrios conejos con ellos "Ginger por ahí ha de estar" pues, el pequeño estaba en medio de un partido de póker. Todo parecía indicar que el juego lo tenía ganado.

-_Sir Ginger detesto tener que decirle que cuando pierda, esa piel esponjosa será completamente mía_- dijo educado un hombre ingles.

"Sipi~ lo que usted diga Sr. Johnson pero…" dijo el pequeño bebe mirando a todos con una sonrisa maliciosa "este partido me lo llevo a la bolsa" dijo mostrando su juego de cartas: as, rey, reina, sota y diez del mismo palo. Los hombres quedaron con la quijada abierta "en su cara una escalera real salvaje" dijo Ginger tomando todo su dinero ganado observando que ya no estaba ni Oz ni los demás, el pequeño se apresuro en guardar sus ganancias "juguemos en otra ocasión, muchachos".

* * *

**.**

-¡Oye Megumi es hora de irnos!- grito el rubio pero el azabache seguía cantando junto con su borracha amiga, ambos cantando _super bass _de nicki minaj con lujo de efectos, bien Dino admitía que se había divertido cantando dos canciones de Lady Gaga pero algo le decía que los demás podían estarles llevando la a delantera. Oh genial ahora estaban por cantar _on the floor, _por mas buena que estuviera la música era hora de irse_._

-¡Vamos no seas amargado y sube! – dijo una linda chica morena que igual estaba tan ebria que ni se podía mantener de pie, Dino se sintió indignado cuando le dijeron amargado, según él, el que se llevaba ese papel era Gokudera ¡no él! Y ahora iba a demostrar que estaban equivocados, le arrebato la pista de baile donde estaban bailando como supiera y pudieran.

Justamente en ese momento iban pasando Hibari y Tsuna quienes por alguna razón habían acabado nuevamente en el piso 1 todo se debía al movimiento que había hecho el punto verde, pero el castaño noto una silueta familiar que estaba bailando en la pista, se sintió tentado a voltear pero leyó los labios de Hibari que le decían "No voltees" lo mejor era ignorarlo.

-¡Los encontré!- dijo emocionado Megumi.- Yo estaba despidiéndome de mis amigos pero creo que… Dino… bueno, no baila nada mal- el castaño se palmeo la cara con cuidado de no embarrarse el maquillaje.

-Vámonos tenemos problemas, la mano derecha de Alfred, Mathew viene hacia acá- los ahora tres corrieron volviendo a su trabajo dejando a Dino bailando.

* * *

**.**

-Señor ¿Algo más que se le ofrezca?- pregunto un simple empleado dejando al hombre en su lujosa habitación, amplia y con una bellísima vista de Tokio, la altura hacia que todo se viera más hermoso, se recostó en uno de los sofás de piel rojo, relajándose en su comodidad tomando una margarita. Miro al empleado que seguía con su actitud servicial y sonrió aprovechando que el hombre está aquí.

-Bien, tráigame a cinco de sus mejores mujeres- el empleador asintió y se retiro, en ese lapso de tiempo de relajación, uso su teléfono marcando obviamente a su mano derecha quien venía en camino después de hacer unas pequeñas negociaciones "amistosas" y sin violencia.

-Mathew ¿Qué tal te fue? Te recuerdo que tenemos que estar en Italia mañana por la tarde no podemos darnos el lujo de fallar… muy bien _ciao_- colgó en ese oportuno momento en el que el timbre de su habitación sonó en realidad no tenía ni idea de que su habitación tuviera timbre, pero ignoro el hecho y fue a atender la puerta. La cual cuando la vio noto que cuatro bellísimas mujeres estaban teniendo un escándalo entre ellas sobre quien iba primero, cuando notaron que su objetivo estaba frente a sus ojos, se pusieron firmes y dieron su mejor sonrisa seductora.

***Hace unos diez minutos atrás***

-kufufufu~ a mi parecer me considero lo suficientemente bella bastara una sola mirada para dejarlo noqueado- dijo el ilusionista abriéndose paso pero fue ligeramente empujado por un ebrio Gokudera.

-Hmp, pues tú no eres tan hermosa como en las portadas *hip*- tuvieron que ignorar el comentario de este ya que no venia ni al caso, luego fue Megumi quien los empujo mientras se arreglaba su larga y falsa cabellera negra.

-Perras por favor, déjenmelo a mí me tomara cinco segundos en degollarlo.

-¡No queremos matarlo!- gritaron todas… digo todos, al unísono. Mientras que Hibari y Yamamoto quienes no tenían el labor de seducir a nadie se fueron lentamente retirándose mientras que el moreno jalaba a Lambo, si se metían en esa pelea lo más probable sería que los rasguñaran con sus uñas postizas.

-¡No, voy yo primero!- dijo Tsuna tratando de ser el primero.

-¡Deshimo déjeme el trabajo, yo le haré sentir placer!- el comentario disparatado hizo que tanto Yamamoto como Mukuro y Megumi se sostuvieran el estomago de la risa.

-Vamos me quiero ir de aquí ¿ya ven lo que provocan estos lugares? Están haciendo de Gokudera una autentica puta- (hahaha no encontré mejor definición xD) Chrome trago saliva y se unió a los tres chicos que estaban en el rincón cubriéndose de la pelea. Notaron que una puerta se abría dejando ver sorpresivamente al mismo que han estado buscando toda la noche.

**Actualmente**

**.**

La apuesta seguía muy presente entre los chicos vestidos de chicas, se miraban entre ellos enviándose miradas asesinas mientras que el hombre analizaba con su ojo critico a cada una de ellas, no vio objeto de sospecha alguno se tiro en su sofá cómodamente.

-Tu- señalo a Tsuna.- En mis piernas- el aludido frunció el ceño comenzando a recordar la razón número cinco de porque odiaba a este hombre, luego señalo a Gokudera.- Tu hazme mimos en la cabeza mientras me das uvas- Gokudera se encogió de hombros sin verle mucha importancia, solamente porque ya estaba borracho le hacía caso, posteriormente señalo a Megumi.- Tú y junto con la mujer a tu lado- Mukuro se peino sus largos cabellos índigos esperando algo como "son las elegidas, me dejare atrapar por ustedes", confiaba bastante en su belleza.

-Súbanse la mesa- Tsuna se mordió el labio conteniendo una risa, compadeciéndose de los dos chicos restantes que por supuesto miraron con odio al Alfred ah, ciertamente ya lo recordaban Reborn también había mencionado lo enfermo y pervertido que podía ser este hombre, incluso los chicos se sentían mal de ver como este humano se hacía llamar "hombre" obviamente Megumi se negó rotundamente.

-Si se niegan no hay problema la segunda opción es ser azotadas- la decisión era claramente obvia: lo iba a matar. Megumi se levanto con la intención de matarlo pero se dio cuenta de algo. No llevaba encima ningún arma de filo, o de fuego ni siquiera una navaja ¡nada!

-Ah y quiero que me llamen Alfred-sama- sugirió el aludido sonriente.

-Alfred-sama~

Pronuncio Gokudera con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba los cabellos del bastardo mientras le daba de comer uvas como rey, era todo menos eso.

-Aprendan de ella, me obedece- Los tres miraron al peli plateado preferían al sobrio y Tsundere chico, esa boba sonrisa no le quedaba en lo absoluto.

* * *

**.**

"Espero que Tsuna esté bien" dijo Oz con cierta preocupación y cuando volteo a su derecha no pudo evitar temblar de miedo al notar que Hibari zapateaba como muestra de ansiedad, sus ojos filosos y mirando a un punto incierto con furia, su ensombrecido rostro cargado de ira, bastante atemorizante. Chrome también lo estaba por los chicos, tenía la suerte de que no estaba obligada a entrar es más, se lo ordenaron alguien tan linda y pura como ella no podría ser testigo de lo que pasara.

"¿Qué estará haciendo Megumi ahora?" se pregunto Ginger mirando su botín ganado.

-Tu deberías estar adentro... ay mierda si es cierto ¡Ginger tu deberías estar adentro!- exclamo Yamamoto cargando al bebe con nervios pero por fortuna estaba llegando Dino ¡a tiempo! Pero justo en ese momento dentro de la habitación sonó unos gritos cargados de ira, al parecer alguien había metido la pata. Hibari no soportándolo más, con una patada abrió la puerta topándose con la escena más extraña que sus ojos pudieron haber presenciado.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- todos los demás se asomaron para observar dentro de la habitación donde vieron a un Alfred con sus manos aprisionaba las muñecas de Megumi dejándolo totalmente vulnerable, en el sofá rojo seguía Gokudera comiendo uvas tarareando una canción, encima de la mesa estaba Mukuro sobre Tsuna, el primero era él quien intentaba quitarle todo el vestido, Tsuna al notar la situación en la que estaban se sonrojo hasta quedar como tomate.

-Ya tuve suficiente de ti, maldita piña- en un abrir de ojos Hibari se le había tirado al ilusionista tratándolo de matar, mientras que Yamamoto entraba como _Juan por su casa _tratando de llevarse al peli-plata.

-¡Hijo de puta suelta a Megumi!- Dino por su parte de lanzo como pudo al hombre dejando finalmente a Megumi quien noto que Ginger allí estaba.

-¿Ahora ya saben porque necesitaba a Ginger conmigo?-

"En realidad sigo sin entender pero me hago la idea de que esto de ahorita no estaría pasando" tanto Megumi como Chrome asintieron, ambos chicos decidieron ser espectadores de todo el desastre, Dino seguía luchando con el bastardo pervertido, por el otro lado estaba Hibari y Mukuro se intentaban matar siendo Tsuna él quien intentaba detenerlos, Yamamoto reía y aventaba uvas echando leña al fuego a ambas peleas mientras que Gokudera ya estaba dormido.

-Ya estoy … ¡¿Pero qué coño está pasando aquí?!- todos se detuvieron al ver a Mathew O'neil la mano derecha, quien estaba totalmente confundido pero enseguida saco su arma y apunto a Tsuna con ella, todos se quedaron quietos.- Alfred ¿Quieres explicarme qué carajo sucedió?- exigió respuesta el joven pero como si eso no fuera suficiente...

-¡HE LLEGADO AL EXTREMO!- los presentes observaron al recién llegado, el boxeador usaba una peluca rubia oxigenada mal colocada además de mal peinada tenia broches que ni combinaban, el vestido era color rojo pero no le lucia en lo absoluto ya que los brazos musculosos y el abdomen marcado no ayudaba en mucho, y el vestido que le quedaba pegado no le hacía lucir silueta ni belleza ni encanto, el maquillaje estaba completamente embarrado, el rímel, los labios y las sombras de sus ojos.

-Literalmente… llegaste al extremo- murmuro Tsuna.

-¡PERO QUE MUJER!- todos los presentes miraron a Alfred cuyos ojos estaban hechos corazón al ver a Ryohei entrar por esa puerta.

-¡¿EEHH?!- el gesto de todos era una perfecta mezcla de sorpresa, horror, y asco, si con verlo se sabía que era un hombre.

-Y yo esforzándome como idiota en ponerme relleno en el pecho- dijo Mukuro con odio, como estaba la situación Tsuna recurrió a su plan B, saco de una pistola la cual con dos simples movimientos disparo a Mathew y a Alfred dejándolos inconscientes, solo eran dardos somníferos.

-De haber sabido que tenias eso pudimos habernos evitado tal vez… todo esto- dijo Mukuro de mal humor ya que sus encantos no funcionaron para nada al final resulto ser un hombre de 40 años con terribles gustos.

"Creo que hoy voy a soñar a Ryohei con vestido" dijo Ginger. Al ver como estaba la situación y lo confundidos que estaban decidieron que lo mejor era salir cuanto antes.

-Buen trabajo caballeros, hay que hacer esto más seguido.

-Y-ya no me podre casar…- murmuro Tsuna todavía completamente sonrojado.

-¿Ya acabamos?- pregunto Ryohei.

-¿Sabes? de alguna manera si nunca hubieses aparecido tal vez ni tendríamos a estos dos, gracias Ryohei… ayudaste… de una manera poco ortodoxa pero también está bien- palmeo Yamamoto. Tsuna llamo a Reborn, los tenían como rehenes y anuncio que mañana en la mañana llegarían sin falta a Namimori, hoy fue una noche bastante extraña y como dicen por ahí… Lo que pase en Tokio, se queda en Tokio.

* * *

**~Omake~ **

-Disculpe me niego a subirme a la mesa a quitarme la ropa y me niego a ser… azotado- dijo Megumi dando unos cuantos pasos atrás pero Alfred se acercaba peligrosamente al menor pero gracias a Dios estuvo Tsuna para interponerse valientemente se puso en medio de los dos.

-Señor, respete a nuestro novato qu-quien aun no tiene entendido las reglas- maldición tartamudeo un poco pero eso no era lo más importante y el mayor se dio cuenta de algo.

-¿novato?- los presentes a excepción de Gokudera, se quedaron tensos como piedras.- Eso es imposible mire por donde lo mire es una chica- sin poder creerlo jalo a Megumi acorralándolo contra la pared teniendo las muñecas del menor arriba de la cabeza. Tsuna enseguida iba a sacar sus dardos pero no contó con que Mukuro le tomara.

-¿De qué está hablando, señor? Claramente somos mujeres ¡se lo voy a demostrar!- Mukuro con una sola maniobra se puso encima del castaño para quitarle el vestido pero al ver que el hombre no decía nada se detuvo "_pensé que este idiota nos detendría"_

-aja… continua.

-Si me quitas el vestido haré de ti una ensalada de piña ¿me oíste?- hablo Tsuna entre dientes, pero Mukuro rió, jamás se sintió estar en una situación como esta.

-¡ALEJA TUS SUCIAS MANOS!- grito Megumi intentando alejarse.

-Haré esto por el bien de la misión- sonrió Mukuro.

-ERES DE LOS QUE SE NEGABA A COLABORAR PIÑA ESTÚPIDA ¡SUÉLTAME!- en ese instante los presentes notaron como la puerta de la habitación era azotada de una sola patada, siendo Hibari el primero en ver la escena, Tsuna se sonrojo tanto al ver que se trataba de él y en segunda ¡le estaban alzando el vestido! Por otra parte Gokudera cantaba la canción de pin pon el muñeco guapo y de cartón.

"ya no me voy a poder casar" lloro Tsuna internamente.

* * *

**Hahahahaha me reí mares con esto xD todo fue un desmadre de inicio a fin y lamento que aquí tengamos que leer un lenguaje vulgar pero eso ya venía como advertencia, bien quería explicar que el burdel me lo imaginaba como una mezcla de: hotel/casino/burdel/hotel Jajaja Gokudera borracho se me hizo muy… ehm… sin comentarios. Tsuna ya no se va a poder casar ;w; mi vida, esa frase es muy típica en las mujeres creo que si les afecto vestirse de mujeres (y mas a Mukuro xD) Imagínense a un macho todo marcado vistiendo vestido pues bien, así es como me lo imagine yo xD**

**En fin, aquí se hizo más notorio el 1827 y las otras parejas por cierto quiero decir que: fue una completa coincidencia que los tipos se llamaran Alfred y Mathew XD me di cuenta casi al final pero ya no lo quise cambiar porque me daba gracia y flojera (la flojera es lo máximo) espero que les haya causado muchas risas, de un capitulo lleno de travestis, prostis, gays, dinero, karaoke y póker~ nos vemos en el próximo capitulo ^^**


End file.
